Coincidence or Fate?
by Grizzly98
Summary: When Natsu walks home from work the skies open up but he doesn't care about that. All he cares about is the fact that someone was just pushed out of a moving car. He and his family spend the next months getting to know the girl but something unexpected happens he ends up falling for her. Was it coincidence or fate he saved her that day in the rain? Nalu Read and Review
1. That Day in the Rain

Coincidence or Fate?

Chapter 1

That Day in the Rain

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

I'm walking down the street in the rain heading home after work when a car speeds by, but it stops and someone falls out the passenger side then the car speeds off. I run up to the person.

A girl with blond hair, she's alive but beat, battered, and unconscious.

I don't know what makes me do it but I pick her up and run home. When I get there my sister, Wendy, opens the door but before she says anything I say "Get mom, she needs help." and she takes off.

I set the mystery girl down on the sofa but something tells me to stay by her side so I do. Then Mom comes running in with Wendy and when she sees the girl she says "Wendy get my medical bag and the first aid kit."

Then she turns to me and says "Get some warm water so your sister and I can clean her up, but then I want to know what happened." I nod and take off for the kitchen.

When I return with the water Wendy is just coming down the steps with the first aid kit. Mom then says "Go upstairs and get changed I'll call you down soon." I nod and head up to my room.

After what seems like forever but is actually 15 minutes Mom says "Natsu can you come here?" I walk down the stairs to find the mystery girl cleaned up and bandaged but she is still out cold.

I look at Mom and she says "She's fine for right now. Nothing serious, but I want to know what happened."

I look at the girl and say "I was walking home when a car sped by and she fell out. It started raining pretty hard so I followed my gut and brought her here."

Mom nods and says "Well I'm glad I taught you well. The poor thing in malnourished, dehydrated and bruised from head to toe."

I look at Mom and say "Mom I don't know what it is but my heart feels like it's being pulled towards her, like I want to be around her all the time even though I just met her."

Mom looks from me to the girl and back to me before saying "I have a hunch but I won't say anything about it until I see what happens. For now though stay by her side. I'm gonna make dinner and your father will be home soon."

I pale at the that and say "What will Dad think?"

"I think he'll let her stay but we have to wait and see. In the meantime take her up to the spare room. When your father gets home we'll be up to figure this out."

I go over and pick the blonde up carrying her to the spare room, I gently lay her down and pull the blankets up around her. Then I grab the chair from the writing desk and sit next to the bed wondering how the hell this happened.

15 minutes later there's a soft knock on the door so I get up and step out leaving the door ajar to keep an ear on her. Outside the door Mom and Dad are standing there and Dad looks like he's trying to say something.

Finally he speaks up "Natsu why did you bring the girl here and not to the hospital?"

I frown saying "I don't know, my gut told me to bring her here and I did."

He frowns then says "Alright she can stay here, but when she wakes up we get her to tell us what happened." Before he says anything else we hear a cry and a thud behind me.

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

The last thing I remember is being pushed out of the car onto the wet street but when I wake up I'm in a warm bed, covered in bandages, and comfortable.

 _'Weird Sting and Rogue never let me have anything like this.'_ Then I heard voices and I looked over at the door. I can't make out what they're saying so I decide to get up. Big mistake.

As soon as I stand I cry out from the pain and hit the floor hard. I look to see a set of barefeet walking towards me, but when he holds out a hand I flinch remembering how Sting would kick me if I fell.

Then I hear a woman's voice say in a soft low tone "It's alright we won't hurt you just let my son and I help you back onto the bed."

I look at the person who spoke. She has pink hair tied in a ponytail with bangs framing her face. She gives me a soft smile and moves forward to help me when I give a small nod.

I feel two sets of hands wrap around my arms lifting me back onto the bed. Then I get a better look at the people who helped me.

One, a guy, is about my age and has pink hair. He also has a caring smile and he's dressed in pajamas that are covered in flames. The woman who spoke to me is dressed in nurse's scrubs and also has a kind smile.

In her and her son's eyes I can see truth, honesty and trust. Then I notice the older man in the door. He has bright red hair that stands in all directions like the boys.

He's wearing a ruffled business suit as if he's had a long day. I look down at the floor waiting for someone to speak up.

Finally the lady speaks up. "My name is Grandeeney, My son's name is Natsu and the idiot standing in the doorway is my husband. What's your name?"

I giggle softly when she calls her husband an idiot then I say "My name is Lucy." Then I ask "Where am I? How did I end up here?" The boy's eyes grow as large as dinner plates.

"You don't remember what happened?" He says in a low tone. I shake my head and stare at the floor. "All I remember is being pushed and hitting the ground." I whisper.

Grandeeney steps in and says "Natsu leave it for the moment, you and Igneel go downstairs and eat and send your sister up with the food I made for the poor girl." Both men disappear out the door and I breathe a sigh of relief.

Grandeeney then sits on the bed next to me but with enough distance that I feel safe. "You poor thing what happened to you?" She ask quietly, but when I go to answer all that escapes are tears.

Grandeeney sees this but instead of snapping at me like I expect she just says "You don't need to say anything, for right now lets just worry about getting you healthy."

After she says that there's a soft knock on the door and a young girl of about 13 or 14 walks in carrying a tray with soup and bread. "Lucy this is my daughter Wendy." Grandeeney states quietly.

Again I just look at the floor, I learned that if I look at the floor I won't get hit. Grandeeney takes the tray from Wendy and says "Here eat up it's my special recipe." I take the bowl and try the soup.

It doesn't hurt my stomach so I eat until I've had my fill, which isn't much seeing as the bowl is half empty. Grandeeney sees this and frowns "When was the last time you had a decent meal?" I just shake my head not knowing myself.

"Alright well you just get some sleep for right now and I'll be back later to check on you." I give her a small smile, the first one in a while, before laying back down to sleep.

 **Grandeeney P.O.V.**

 _'I can see why Natsu has already fallen for her. I wonder what happened to make her look and act this way.'_ I think as I make my way downstairs knowing I'll have to clean up the mess Igneel and Natsu typically make but when I get downstairs I find Natsu pacing a hole in the carpet and Igneel's eating his dinner quietly.

"Natsu why aren't you eating?" I ask the boy. He stops long enough to say "Not hungry" before going back to pacing. I look at Igneel who just shrugs before going back to eating.

"Natsu if you really want to help this girl you need to eat." He goes to his seat and makes a small plate. After he finishes his dinner he goes upstairs.

"What wash that abrout?" Igneel says with his mouth full. "Igneel how many times do I have to tell you not to talk with your mouth full?" I snap at him and settle into the seat across from him with a sigh.

"I think he's already fallen for the girl even though he just met her." Igneel grins and says "Well the heir to the Dragneel Corporation does need a wife. I say we let it play out, we let her stay here and send her to school with Natsu. He can use the rest of the summer to earn her trust and get her to open up some. She looks like she needs a friend so why not have Natsu fill that role?"

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Meanwhile Natsu is leaning against Lucy's door listening to their conversation. "A friend huh? Yea I think I can do that." He whispers before walking into Lucy's room and leaning against the writing desk, falling asleep.

A few hours later he wakes up to Lucy whimpering in her sleep so he takes the chair and places it next to the bed. He sits and takes her hand in his and she immediately calms down. Then he lays his head on his arm and falls asleep still holding her hand.

The next morning when Grandeeney walks into the room to check on Lucy she sees this and smiles slightly before walking over and waking Natsu up.

"Natsu your father is eating all the food again." she whispers in his ear knowing it will get him up. He lifts his head bleary eyed and says "Let him eat I don't want to move."

This shocks Grandeeney but she recovers and says "Go take a shower and wake up, you don't have to worry about working for the rest of the summer. From now on you'll be helping me take care of Lucy. Even though she needs to heal physically she needs a friend to help her heal mentally and emotionally. Think you can do that?"

Now he's awake and listening. He gets up and goes to his room to shower and get changed. Grandeeney then softly shakes Lucy awake saying "Lucy it's time to get up and get some breakfast."

Lucy's eyes flutter open alarm, then confusion, then recognition flashing through them. She slowly sits up wincing a little at the pain before saying "Thank you Grandeeney."

Grandeeney smiles before saying "No problem dear, would you like to take a shower and go downstairs for breakfast?"

Lucy nods and Grandeeney helps her to the bathroom before saying "While you were asleep I went to the store down the street and got some clothes for you to relax in instead of those rags."

Lucy just nods before shutting and locking the door, while Grandeeney goes downstairs to cook breakfast. Once Natsu is done with his shower and he changes he walks back to Lucy's room. As he walks up he sees Grandeeney leaving and says "Hey Mom, how's Luce?"

Grandeeney looks at him with an eyebrow raised "Luce eh?"

"What? It's a good nickname." She chuckles and says "She's coming down for breakfast after she gets out of the shower. Why don't you wait outside her door so you two can walk down together?"

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

"Yea, sure mom." I say leaning against the door frame. I only have to wait 10 minutes before Luce opens her door. I say "Hey Luce" and give her my biggest, goofiest, grin.

She squeaks and steps back. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you but I thought maybe I would walk with you down to breakfast." She says "Sure" and we walk quietly down to the kitchen.

"Hey Natsu, Hi Lucy" This coming from Wendy who's already chowing on some watermelon.

"Help yourselves I have to go wake your father again, and Natsu? Don't eat everything spare some for Lucy." Mom says as she heads for the steps.

Lucy looks at me in confusion and Wendy says "Natsu can eat enough to make an all you can eat buffet go out of business."

I glare at Wendy and say "That was one time and besides Dad bought the place and turned it into a youth center that you are supposed to take over when you turn 16."

Wendy is about to retort when Luce says "What do you mean when she turns 16? And how old are you?"

Wendy chews a piece of watermelon before saying "Dad's really good at buying places that are going out of business and turning them into businesses that that part of town needs. The youth center is in the middle of of Hurt Village and has turned around many young lives that were going down the dark path. As for your questions I'm 14 now and I start training to run the youth center when I turn 15 so Mom can go back to helping at the hospital."

"Oh" Is all she says. "Luce go ahead and eat so we can go play this new game I just got." I say starting to eat before Dad comes down. I watch her while she eats and when she thinks no one's looking I can see a small smile appears.

Then I realize I always want to see her smile so I take two sausages and stick them under my top lip so they're pointing out then I say "Hey Luce do I have something on my lip?"

Luce looks up and at first I see a smirk, then a grin, and finally what I was waiting for, a smile. Wendy takes my cue and puts a piece of watermelon behind her bottom lip saying "Is there anything on my face?"

Then we freeze when we hear a giggle but break into grins, food forgotten, when we realize we got Luce to not only smile but giggle. When we go back to eating Mom and Dad come downstairs. Dad, of course, starts attacking the food while Mom ask Luce "How's the food?"

Luce gives another small smile and says "The food's great" Then Mom looks at Dad and says "Didn't I tell you not to eat all the food?"

He looks at her confused and says "Wait you did?" Mom facepalms and says "Yes before we even left the bedroom."

He sets his fork down and says "So that's what you were saying." Mom growls, walks over and slaps him in the back of the head. I look over at Luce and see fear leap across her eyes so I say "Hey Luce lets go play that game now."

She looks at me and frowns before recognition is seen in her eyes. "Go ahead to the living room and I'll grab a couple of sodas." I say putting our plates in the sink and walking over to the fridge.

Once she's out of earshot I growl "No hitting anyone else in front of her. It took me and Wendy the whole time you two were upstairs just to get her to smile. Now she's back to square one. Come on Wendy lets go."

When we're in the hall walking to the living room we hear a growl and a yelp. We walk into the living room to see Luce frozen in her spot admiring the room. "Hey Luce you ok?" she gulps and nods finally moving to sit on the couch.

I walk over to the tv and turn it and the xbox on sliding in the game disc. I grab three controllers and walk back to the couch to sit between Luce and Wendy. I hand them each a controller and say "Ready?"

They both nod and we get lost in Mario Kart for hours until Mom announces lunch. We eat up and head to the study when we find out Luce loves reading. After she picks out a couple books we go back to the living room where she settles in the corner to read while I try to beat her lap record.

"Damn it how the hell do you get a 45 second lap record on the hardest course of the game?" I growl out after coming in 3rd with a 55 second lap time after Yoshi and Mario.

"Ever thought of using your boosters?" Luce says quietly from where she's standing behind the couch. Then realization hits me "So that's what the boxes are for across the road."

She just tsk and shakes her head walking back to her book. That's how we pass the afternoon then after dinner she heads to bed. Once I'm sure she's asleep I slip into the room and take up the same position as last night, but tonight she has no nightmares.

* * *

 **Did anyone pick up the reference to 'The Blindside'? If you did. Congratulations. But anyway this is an Au I've been writing for the past like 3 weeks in some notebooks I keep around so I decided to drop it. Let me know what you think. Follow, Fav and Review for more.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. This will drop every Tuesday. Thursday, and Saturday.**


	2. Lucy's Past

**Please don't hate me for not uploading this yesterday, but to be honest it wasn't my fault. Mom threatened to ground me for a month if I didn't stay home yesterday and get some chores done. On the bright side I managed to have some time to write more for some other stories I have.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Lucy's Past

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

The rest of the summer goes pretty much the same way as the first day with Luce and I getting really close until one day after dinner.

After dinner, instead of heading upstairs for bed, Luce heads into the living room so I follow her and sit down down grabbing her hand. It took about a week before she felt comfortable enough to let me hold them.

She looks down and says "Natsu what I'm about to tell you will make you angry so can you promise not to hurt anyone? And please no interruptions I'm having a hard enough time keeping my confidence as is."

I gulp but realize this is a big step for her so all I say is "Promise"

She takes a deep breath and says "When I was 15 I ran away from my father. He tried to force me into an arranged marriage and I wasn't having it."

I hold my breath afraid that a small gust of air would make her clam up again.

"About a year after my escape I ran into this guy at the mall named Sting. Sting bought me clothing that I sorely needed and offered me a place to stay until I could get on my feet, but when he took me to the location and entered he knocked me unconscious."

"When I woke up I was tied up in a basement. I tried to fight but eventually I gave up. They beat me nonstop for days but never bad enough where they would need to call the ambulance. They let me roam the house but was unable to escape."

"I was at their beck and call and if I didn't get there fast enough I was slapped. If I fell I was kicked, if I cried I was choked until I passed out. If the chores weren't done in a timely manner and food cooked at a certain time I was hung in the basement and beat."

"Then one day Rogue came down to the basement where I slept and choked me until I passed out. I was just coming to when I felt myself pushed and hitting the ground before I passed out again. When I woke up again I was here."

I exhaled as I thought about everything she had said and then I made my mind up. "Luce, can you look at me please?" I ask quietly.

Once I can see her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes I say with 100% sincerity "Lucy, I promise no one can hurt you like that anymore. So long as I'm by your side I will protect you."

She looks at me with tears in her eyes. "Do you mean it?" she whispers.

"Of course I mean it. That day in the rain I could've left you there and went on my way but I brought you with me. I don't know what it is but I feel this overwhelming urge to always make smile and to protect you always and I swear upon my honor as a Dragneel to protect you and make you smile and laugh."

Then she leans forward and hugs me, I softly hug her back afraid to break her with how fragile she looks, but I also know she's stronger than she looks.

We break the hug and I say "Hey Luce there's been something I've been wanting to ask you for about a week now?"

She looks up at me and I say "How would you feel about going to school with me? That way when Wendy and I go back you won't be home alone, and Dad and Mom can set it up so we have all the same classes. So what do you say?"

Her face turns thoughtful and she says "And you'll be by my side always?" I just nod. "Then yes I will, besides it sounds like fun." I grin and give her a hug, before we head up for bed.

 **Grandeeney P.O.V.**

Igneel and I are hiding just out of sight listening to Lucy and Natsu's conversation. When we hear what Sting and Rogue did to Lucy I have to stop Igneel from stomping out of the house to go kill them.

By the time I calm him down I hear Natsu pledge on the Dragneel family honor which means he's serious. The only time you pledge on the Dragneel family honor is when you're 100% serious.

I lock eyes with Igneel as we hear the rest and we share the same look. She has his heart for as long as he lives. We wait for them to go to bed before we walk to the study.

"Igneel what are we gonna do about Sting and Rogue? They're the sons of our competitor. We can't take them to court, do you know how far back that would set Lucy? Then there's the school situation, How are we gonna pull that off?" I say before I sit in one of the chairs.

I look up to see an evil grin on Igneel's face. "First up you'll call the school and set them up for the same classes and don't worry about Sting and Rogue. Now if you'll excuse me I have a very important call to make, I'll be up to bed in 10 minutes." He says already picking up the phone.

 **Igneel P.O.V.**

I watch as my wife leaves before dialing a number I know by heart. I hear a gruff "Hello" from the other side after it rings three times and I say "Code Starlight, Star bright" then in reply the voice says "Good night" before hanging up the phone and going to bed.

 **~The Next Day~ Grandeeney P.O.V.**

I'm in the kitchen making breakfast when Igneel comes down the steps and starts making his plate. "Honey I'll be home late tonight so just set my plate in the fridge for me will you?"

I turn around to scoop bacon on a plate and glare at him. "Igneel Dragneel don't think I didn't recognize that number on previous dials. I know it just as well as you do. Now tell me what was the code or I swear you will be sleeping on the couch until the new year."

He flinches at the threat but just as he's about to tell me the code Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy come down the steps. Igneel looks at me and says "I'll tell you when I get home tonight, Promise." I nod and he leaves for work.

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

I look at the spot Dad just vacated and look to see Mom upset so I quickly make my plate before saying "Why did Dad rush off?" Mom turns off the stove and starts to make her plate before saying "Your father forgot he had an early meeting today."

I nod before saying "Hey Mom do you think you could get Luce enrolled at my school and with all my classes?" She tilts her head thinking for a second before saying "I think I can pull some strings to make it happen."

I jump up yelling "Yosh" and pull Luce into a hug. Once I let go I see Wendy and Mom staring at us slack jawed. "What?" I ask confused.

Wendy closes her mouth and says "Since when were you able to get close enough to hug her?" Luce then says "We were talking last night and I hugged him." Then she looks at the floor.

"Luce it's great you're giving hugs now. Just a few weeks ago you were flinching whenever we would wave, but now you smile bright enough to light up the house."

Luce looks away embarrassed and says "Really?"

"Yes really, remember what I said last night?" She nods. "Every bit of it was said from the heart."

Then she gives us a smile so big it leaves all of us stunned for a moment. "There you go Luce, that's what I'm talking about. Those are the smiles the world and I need to see more or." I say cheerfully.

"So what do you want to do today?" I ask her. "Can we go out?" She says hesitantly. I look at mom and say "Mom can we borrow one of the cars and cards?"

She nods and says "Take the camaro your father just had the paint detailed like you wanted and take the gold card. You know how your father gets when you take the platinum."

I nod and we run upstairs to get changed and grab the keys. When we walk around to open the garage Luce just stands there while I pull the chains. When the light hits the camaro I whistle.

From hood to the spoiler is a bright red fading to almost black with pinstripe flames stretching the sides while colorful flames flashing from red to yellow cover the hood and front bumper.

"Wow it's gorgeous when did you get it?" Luce says from behind me. "Dad got it to celebrate my 18th birthday." I say while opening her door for her.

Then I climb in the driver's side and turn the key in the ignition. The car roars to life and we take off down the the driveway. Ten minutes later we're at the mall.

Luce doesn't ask for anything until we go by the pet store. "Hey Natsu, look in the window." I look but don't see anything until I spot a flash of blue.

We enter the pet store and come to find out it's a blue kitten. As I'm watching Luce hold the kitten her face just lights up and I say "We'll take him."

We walk up to the counter to fill out the paperwork. The only downside is he needs a name, I watch as Luce is just so happy holding him that I decide his name is Happy.

On our way out of the store Luce ask "Why'd you name him Happy?" I look at her and say "Because holding him makes you happy which makes me happy."

When we get back to the house Mom says to me "Why a cat?"

We're watching as Luce is setting up the scratching post. "Mom you should have seen her face when she saw the cat through the window. She looked radiant, so happy, then when I said I would buy her the kitten. It's unexplainable just how much happiness was in her eyes."

Mom looks at the cat as he sleeps in my hair and says "Why Happy?" I grin saying "Because having the cat makes her happy, and her being happy makes me happy."

She smiles saying "I'm glad you've gotten so far with her, you know I think you're the only one who would've been able to pull it off this fast." I frown and say "Why do you think that Mom?"

She chuckles watching Happy stretch out on my head before saying "Because no one would've had the the patience to stick to her like you have plus there's something about you that makes her feel safe and protected, but Natsu, you have to be careful. If you hurt her in anyway she could very easily fall back into that scared timid girl you brought home 3 months ago."

I watch Luce "I know Mom, do you remember that night when I told you I felt something but I didn't know what is was?" She nods.

"Well I know what it is now." She arches an eyebrow and says "Oh yea and what is that?" I look to Mom and say "In the three short months I've known Lucy I've fallen in love with her and I've fallen hard. 100 times harder than when I fell off the barrel of that tank when we went to the army base."

She looks at me in shock before saying "My baby boy is finally growing up." I squirm out of her hug saying "Mom why don't you go make dinner and I'll help Luce finish setting everything up."

She nods turning towards the kitchen while I go over and grab the scratching post to keep it from toppling over on Luce's head. After I help her set up the litter box, a bed, set the toys out, and put down a food and water bowl and remove Happy's claws from my head it's time for dinner.

We sit down at the dining table but I notice dad isn't home yet so I ask Mom "Where's Dad? He should be home by now."

She finishes making her plate before saying "Your father had to stay late at the office tonight." I shrug and go back to eating.

Then I see a flash of blue and look over to see Luce giving pieces of fish to Happy as he sits on the chair. He doesn't jump on the table, or meow begging for more he just takes what Luce gives him and when she says "All gone." he gets down and goes to his bed.

I whistle saying "If I didn't know better I would think he has better table manners than Dad does." We all laugh and go back to eating before going upstairs and going to bed for the night.

 **~Other side of Town~ Igneel P.O.V.**

I hope Grandeeney doesn't make me sleep on the couch for doing this but it needs to be done. After watching Natsu fall hard for the poor girl, those bastards need to pay.

I pull into the small gravel parking lot of a rural cemetery, before walking half a mile and up a hill to sit beneath an apple tree. 15 minutes later a hooded figure walks up the hill and sits beside me.

Then he speaks up "what do you want Igneel? You only use starlight, starbright when you're serious."

I look up at the sky and say "3 months ago my son brought home a beaten and battered girl, who was pushed out of a moving car. He and Grandeeney fixed her up but in the process he's fallen for her. However that's only part of it, yesterday she finally opened up to tim and told him how she ended up that way. Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney kidnapped her two years ago and beat her everyday. Over the past three months Natsu has managed to make when at first she just flinched."

He looks up as well and says "So what do you need me for?" I turn to him and say "Metalicana I need you to track down every piece of dirt you can on those two and do everything you and your brat can to ruin their image. I know you're training Gajeel to takeover just as I am with mine so think of this as practice."

He snorts and is quiet for a moment before saying "If this means as much to you family as I think it does then yea we'll take care of it." I nod and stand up before saying "Thank you brother I owe you."

I walk back to my car and head home. When I get home I walk in to see Grandeeney sitting at the kitchen island waiting for me. I go over and grab my plate from the fridge before sitting across from her.

She waits until I'm finished before saying "What was the code and what did he say?" I grab her hands running my thumb of her wedding band before replying "Starlight, Starbright and he and his son will take care of it."

She nods before giving me a peck on the cheek and saying "See you in bed." and heading upstairs. With a sigh I put my dishes away and follow her.

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

3 days after we bring Happy home we're sitting at the kitchen table when the phone rings. Mom picks it up saying "Hello? This is her." A minute later "Really? That's great news, Thank you, yes we look forward to seeing you too."

She hangs up the phone and sits back down at the table. "Mom what was that about?" A grin splits across her face and she says "That was your principal, he's agreed to enroll Lucy and managed to put her in all your classes."

I smile yelling "Yosh!" then I turn to Luce and say "So are you excited?" she just smiles and nods. Happy jumps up on the counter and starts rubbing against Luce's cheek purring.

We laugh at this and I say "You're excited for Luce too aren't you Happy?" Happy meows and Luce says "I've never been to a school with other kids." She scratches behind Happy's ear and he purrs louder.

I look at her in surprise and she says "Up until I ran away I was home schooled." I grin and say "Don't worry you'll love it and besides I'll be right at your side. Oh and don't listen to mean things some of the other people may say."

Then Mom says "And ignore any rumors you may hear." I look at her in gratitude before saying "School starts the day after tomorrow so what do you say to me taking you shopping for school clothes?"

She nods and we grab the gold card and the keys to the Camaro and head to Sweet Serendipity to buy some clothes. What I failed to realize is that Luce has an extraordinary fashion sense while also being able to save a lot of money on purchases.

When we exit Sweet Serendipity it takes me, Luce, and an employee to carry out all of the bags and yet we didn't go over $500. Something I learned about Luce's sense of fashion is that she likes simple.

Most of her outfits include skirts that go anywhere from ankle to mid thigh while her shirts never rise past her navel and doesn't reveal too much cleavage. After we leave we head somewhere for lunch and then we head home.

When we open the door Happy jumps into Luce's arms making her drop her bags. I laugh and take the bags to her room before heading out for the rest.

Once all the bags are inside I say "Hey Luce can you hang out with Wendy for a little while? I just remembered I have to run something to Dad. I won't be gone long only about 20 minutes tops."

She nods as she unpacks the bags and I run back to the car to go to the shopping district. I park in front of a jewelry store and walk in looking at all the different items on display.

A clerk notices me looking around and says "May I help you, Sir?" I say "I'm looking for something simple but elegant." He thinks for a second before walking behind the counter and pulling out a necklace.

The necklace is a red ruby cut to look like a star with many facets and is connected to a 24 carat gold chain. I smile and say "I'll take it."

The clerk replies "Would you like it gift wrapped?" I nod before saying "How long would it take to have the box engraved?" The clerk thinks for only a second before saying "Any where from 5 to 15 minutes depending on what is engraved."

I nod and say "then I would like it to be engraved with the name 'Luce' on it if you don't mind." the clerk nods and says "Of course not Sir, that won't take long at all. If you wait right here I shall not be long." Sure enough not 5 minutes later he walks out and shows me the box.

I nod and he places the necklace in the box before wrapping it and handing it to. I paid while I was waiting. I drive back to the house careful to get rid of the bag before I arrive.

I walk in and say "Luce I'm back." She walks out of the living room and gives me a hug before she sees I'm hiding something behind my back. "What's that behind your back?"

I just smile and say "It's for you." before I hand her the gift. Wendy walks over to watch her open it. When the wrapping paper comes off she stares at the name engraved on the box with tears in her eyes then I say gently "Open it."

When she opens it is when the tears fall. "Oh Thank you Natsu, it's beautiful." I take the necklace out of the box and turn her around to put it on. When it's on Wendy says "Lucy that looks absolutely gorgeous on you."

All Luce does is turn around and gives me a hug too tearful to say anything. Then Dad walks in and Luce crying says "Lucy why are you crying? Did Natsu do something to make you upset?"

Luce shakes her head saying "These are tears of joy. I'm crying because I'm so happy I finally have people who care for me."

I take a deep breath and say "Luce I don't just care for you, I love you. I've loved you since the very first day." She looks at me and says "Oh Natsu I love you too."

I look to see Dad grinning and Wendy has tears in her eyes. Happy comes in and meows pretty much ruining the moment. Mom walks out of the kitchen and says "Dinner's ready" then she takes in the scene and says "What did I miss?"

Dad still grinning says "Natsu and Lucy are a thing now." Mom just smiles and says "It was only a matter of time." Then we hear Dad's stomach and I say "Didn't you say dinner is ready?" she nods her head and I say "Lets chow."

* * *

 **What did you think? Are you liking this story? You guys are being too quiet. You guys need to leave more reviews to let me know how you feel about this. And yes I know it's mean to write Sting as the evil person but you'll understand why in the next few chapters. So please, please, please leave more reviews.**

 **I begging you guys to help me out here.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	3. School

**I have to admit for only being 2 chapters in there's already 14 favorites and 29 followers, even if the reviews are lacking I'm still impressed keep it up because I have more for you guys starting with:**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Chapter 3

School

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

Monday comes around and Wendy, Luce, and I get up early and get ready for school. We eat breakfast then drive to Fairy Tail Middle school first to drop off Wendy.

As she gets out of the car I say "We'll see you at 3 Wendy." Then we head to the high school which is a 10 minute drive if you're going the speed limit but I made it there in 5.

We get out of the car and start walking towards the school, Luce freezes so I wrap my arm around her waist saying "Remember Luce I'm right here, I'll always protect you." and we start moving again.

Then I hear someone call my name and see a group of 7 walking towards us. One of them has a face full of piercings. Another has short blue hair and is carrying a bag of books.

The third one my eyes land on has no shirt and ink black hair. The girl next to him has on armored gauntlets and scarlet hair. Two girls and a guy all with white hair and friendly smiles then another blunette who is clinging to the guy without the shirt and the last guy is standing next to the scarlet haired girl and he has a red tattoo above and below his right eye.

I smile "Hey guys long time, no see." They stop and stare at Luce until I say "Guys this is Lucy, she's my girlfriend. Luce these are my friends."

"The guy with the piercings is Gajeel but I call him Metalhead, the bookworm is Levy, The guy without the shirt is Gray but I call him Ice dick, the girl with the gauntlets is Erza, the older girl with white hair is Mira, the guy who looks like he lifts cars is Elfman, the younger white haired girl is their sister, Lisanna, the girl hanging on to Ice dick is Juvia and the guy brave enough to stand near Erza is Jellal."

As I say each of their names they wave but I can tell Luce is being skittish so I say "Hey Luce, you know Levy loves to read just as much if not more than you do."

Luce looks to Levy and says "What are your favorite genres?" Levy shrugs and says "I like them all." Luce smiles and I relax as they start chatting as we head for the auditorium.

Mira walks up to my other side and says "What's wrong with her?" I look at her seriously and say "When she trusts you enough she'll tell you, it took me almost 4 months to get her where she's at now." Mira just nods in understanding.

As we walk down the halls everyone yells out "Hey Salamander" or "Hey Natsu" before stopping and staring at mine and Luce's entwined hands. Luce says "Why do they call you Salamander and how do they all know your name?"

Metalhead walks up and says "Because he's the captain of the football, basketball, soccer, wrestling, baseball, and boxing teams and because when he fights he's too slippery to land a hit on."

"Oh" I squeeze her hand and say "One of the reasons I got the name Salamander was because I slipped I salamander into Mr. Macao's beer a few years back." Lisanna giggles and says "and boy was he pissed when he almost swallowed it."

We all laugh at the memory and fall to talking about the summer until we reach the auditorium to pick up our schedules. We walk up to the headmaster and I say "Hey Gramps I want you to meet my girlfriend Lucy."

Gramps smiles and says "Hello Lucy, you can call Master Makarov but the guys all call me Gramps." She gives a small smile and says "Hello Master."

Gramps turns to me, when Luce goes back to talking to Levy, and says "Well done on getting her to open up, Natsu." I nod and receive our schedule. Without waiting for the others Luce and I head towards First period, Geometry, with Mr. Macao.

When we walk in I guide Luce to the seats in the back next to the window. About a minute later Ice dick, Metalhead, and Jellal file in and sit around us. "Damn pyro why didn't you wait for us?"

I look at Ice dick and reply "Because, emo ice, we didn't."

"Flaming Blockhead."

"Nude polar bear"

I stop when I hear Luce take a sharp breath and look to see what she's staring at. In the front of the room staring right at her are Sting, who looks pissed, and Rogue who doesn't seem to care. I feel my anger start to boil but quickly push it back down.

I grab Luce's hand and whisper to her "I'm right here, I won't let them hurt you anymore." She looks down at the desk and I say to Ice dick, Metalhead, and Jellal "Move closer and block off the seats around Lucy."

They look surprised but quickly rearrange their seats. Sting walks over and takes the seat in front of Jellal, then turns around and says "I was wondering where you disappeared off to." Luce starts trembling and I say "Fuck off Sting before I throw you out the window."

He turns to me and says "How exactly did you end up with my property?" Metalhead is the first to realize something's up and moves to block Luce from Sting's view while Ice dick and Jellal are ready to start fighting at a moment's notice.

Sting backs down and says "Alright but be warned I will take back what is rightfully mine." Then he turns to listen to Macao start class. When Macao has his back turned a piece of crumpled paper smacks me upside my head.

I open it up to read:

 _What happened and why does your girl look like she's bout to bolt?_

I write down in reply:

 _Tell everyone to meet me at my house after school and I'll explain._

I crumple the paper back up and throw it back to Jellal who reads it and nods. After class Ice dick, Metalhead and Jellal act as bodyguards keeping Sting from even seeing Luce. We're in luck because we also have the next three classes with them and then it's lunch.

After what happened in first period Luce has been holding on to me with a death grip but I let her because it soothes her. We sit down at our table in the corner and eventually everyone gathers.

They look happy until they see the serious expressions Ice dick, Metalhead, and Jellal are wearing and the solemn expressions on mine and Luce's face. Fortunately Luce doesn't look downright fearful anymore.

Erza and Mira are the first to say "What happened?" and Jellal says "We're gonna have trouble with Sting and Rogue in the near future."

Erza looks confused and says "Why?" but Mira's already put the pieces together and says "It's because of Lucy isn't it?"

The three just nod while I try to get Luce to eat. "Come on Luce, just think of how upset Happy would be if he saw you this way or better yet remember when he was trying to climb on my head and ended up just hanging there?"

She giggles and I say "Remember that time we dropped water balloons on Dad?" Now she's smiling again and she starts eating her lunch. I look up to see everyone staring at me so I say "What?"

Jellal says "How did you do that?" and again I say "What?" Then Mira says "How did you make her smile so fast?"

I take a bite of my sandwich before saying "I learned that when she's like that you just have to get her to think about funny things and it takes her mind off the past."

Then Ice dick says "Did you really drop water balloons on your old man? And who is Happy?" I smile saying "The prank on Dad was her idea but it was my idea to use water balloons. And.."

I stop because Luce says "Happy is my cat, Natsu bought him for me a week and a half ago. He says the reason why he named him Happy is because Happy makes me happy and seeing me happy makes him happy."

She finishes giving off a bright smile that only appears when she's talking about the blue feline.

Then the bell for 6th period rings and we get up to head for our next class. As we're walking Erza and Lisanna catch us and Erza says "We have the same classes for the rest of the day."

Luce smiles and I nod my head. When we get to the classroom we take the seats in the back corner with Luce sitting next to the window and Erza sitting in front of her while Lisanna sits in front of me.

We're waiting for the teacher, Ms. Mavis, to walk in when a guy with orange spiky hair walks in, surveys the room, then he walks over to us and says to Luce "The sky must have lost a star because I just found you."

Luce frowns and I say "Go away Loke she's off limits."

Loke says "I'll fight you you for her."

I raise an eyebrow and say "Is that a challenge?"

"Right here, right now." he says smirking.

I stand and say "Erza, Lisanna watch Luce for me I'll be back in 60 seconds."

When Lisanna pulls out a stopwatch and says "Go" I grab Loke by the collar and pull him into the hallway then I slam his head into the locker and pull him into a choke hold until he taps out then I turn and run back to my seat.

"How was that?" I say once I sit back down.

Lisanna tsk and says "1 minute 15 seconds."

"Damn I was hoping to reach the 60 second mark before wrestling started." I say frowning, but Lisanna just smiles and says "Relax you got time, wrestling doesn't start until November."

I keep frowning and say "Still that choke hold needs some work." Then Luce says "I'm lost, what just happened?"

Erza walks back in the room and says "Whenever Natsu is challenged to fight he sets a goal of how long the fight will go for. Which by the way, Natsu, you would've met the time if you had slammed his head a little harder as it is you didn't even dent the locker."

I slam my head down on the desk. "Damn it I need to get back to training." Luce taps my shoulder and says "Why did you stop?" I lift my head and say " I met the love of my life and she takes priority."

She just blushes and looks away, while I grin. By this time Ms. Mavis has entered the classroom and started teaching the class. After another half hour 6th period is over and on the way to 7th we stop at the vending machines so I can get a snack.

I let Luce go so I can punch in the number but when I turn back around Luce is thrown on the floor and Sting is standing there smirking like he's won. Now I'm pissed. Red is ringing my vision and I let it. 'Revenge' and 'Payback' are the only two thoughts going through my mind.

"Erza watch Rogue, Lisanna help Luce." the girls quickly take action while I charge Sting. I tackle him to the ground and start swinging. 'You have to stop, not while she is there.'

Once that thought crosses my mind I stand and say "That's for everything you've done to Luce. She isn't property, she's a person and I've spent the last 4 months reminding her of that fact. You have no right to come up in here and take away the happiness she has found."

I turn to Erza and say "Get Luce to her classes, I'm going to Gramps and if I'm not back by 8th period walk her her to my house. Mom'll know how to cheer her her up."

She nods and I walk to Gramps office, stopping at a bathroom to rinse the blood off my hands.

When I get there I go to knock but instead hear "Enter, Natsu" I enter shutting the door behind me and just stand there staring at the ground, hands at my sides.

Finally Gramps speaks "You held your anger this morning. What was different between than and what just occurred?"

Still staring at the ground I say "This morning was just words but when he pushed her I saw red, the only thing that stopped me from going any further was the fact that Luce was there."

He nods then says "She needs you Natsu, so I will let it slide this once and only this time. Next time I will be forced to involve the police. You are dismissed."

I exit and dash for 7th period, when I get there I look to see Erza, Lisanna, and Luce in the corner seats with the one right next to Luce empty. Luce has her head down on the desk so she doesn't see me enter.

The teacher, Mr. Gildarts, is out cold so I slip over to her and ask "Is this seat taken?" Her head flies up and she jumps up hugging me with a death grip. "I'm so sorry Luce, I broke my promise and you had to watch. Will you forgive me?"

She breaks the hug and says "Of course I forgive you, I forgave you the moment you tackled him."

I sit down in my seat and Erza says "What did the master say?"

"He let it slide this time but he said the next time it happens on school property he has to call the cops." Erza smirks and Lisanna says "Then we'll just have to make sure it doesn't happen on school property."

With that the bell rings and we get up to go to the last period of the day. This time though I wrap my arm around Luce's waist to make sure nothing else happens.

When we get to 8th which is study hall we again sit in the corner, this time a drunken brunette in a bikini top and khakis walks up and says in a perfectly clear voice "Ain't you that new girl that pinky here punched Sting's face in over?"

Before Luce can respond I say "Yes Cana she's my girlfriend." Cana frowns before walking over to a guy who has a beer bottle in his hand. Whenever he says "Wild" a group of guys behind him yells "Four."

Luce yays her head back down and I say "Whelp this is boring, come on Luce I never got my snack earlier." I grab her hand and turn towards Erza and Lisanna saying "See you guys later."

It's almost time for us to pick Wendy up so we head to the car and pull up in front of Wendy's school to wait out the last few minutes. Finally the bell rings and students begin pouring out of the front doors.

We're watching for Wendy when Luce says "There she is, she's talking to a boy." Sure enough she's standing by the front gate saying something to a raven haired before then she turns and heads for the car.

Once she's buckled up I start the car and head for home as Luce interrogates Wendy about the boy. Apparently they're just friends but he wants to date her but she's reluctant to agree.

When we get home we walk in the door to see Dad scowling and Mom worried. When Luce comes in the door smiling they visibly relax and Dad says "Well done son, that should put that asshole in his place."

I grin knowing I'm not in trouble then I say "Me and Luce are having the guys over in a little while. Mom nods and says "I'll get snacks and treats made up for everyone. Wendy want to help me?"

Wendy nods and follows Mom into the kitchen, while Dad says "I'm so glad you two are ok, but son next time leave the revenge to the professionals." I just nod and we head upstairs to get changed into something more comfortable.

When we come back downstairs Dad has moved the couch and put all breakable items into their safe spots. "I did most of the work all you have to do is lay down the mats." I grin and say "Thanks Dad" before walking to a closet and pulling the mats out.

Luce walks around with Happy on her head and says "What's all this for?"

"Well" I grunt hauling one of the heavier mats. "Every time friends come over all of us guys end up getting into boxing/ wrestling bouts so Mom made sure that all the knick knacks have a special place to hide and Dad made sure we have mats to land on instead of the floor."

Luce sits on the couch and is about to say something else but the doorbell rings and we hear knocking so we run to the front door to meet everyone as they come in.

Once everyone is here Lisanna says "Is that Happy on your head?" pointing to me seeing as somehow during everyone arriving he jumped from Luce's head to mine. "Yea ain't he cute?" Luce says.

Mira squeals and says "He's not just cute he's the most adorable thing ever." But then Ice dick says "Why is he blue?" I shrug before saying "He was like that when we got him. To be honest we never would've gotten a cat if Luce didn't see his blue fur through the window."

Everyone starts talking about just how cute he is until Mom and Wendy bring in the snacks. Then Ice dick says "Oi Flame Brain bet I can down more than you." I grin handing Happy to Luce before saying "You're on ya nude polar bear."

Everyone scoots away from us but Jellal and Erza set two plates piled with snacks in front of us before retreating themselves. Lisanna holds her hand up and when she drops it we start munching like there's no tomorrow.

Finally Popsicle falls over holding his stomach and says "Damn it Ash for brains you win this time."

I grin after swallowing the last mouthful and I say "Who thinks they can beat the great Salamander at wrestling?"

Metalhead looks at Jellal and Jellal returns the look before both stand up a malevolent grin on their faces. Again Lisanna acts as referee.

"Alright all kicks and punches are allowed but get thrown off the mat and you're disqualified but we don't want no sprains, fractures, or broken bones are we all agreed?" All three of us nod and Lisanna says "Then let the match begin."

Jellal runs at me while Metalhead sneaks around behind me. I grin side stepping allowing them to knock noggins while I plan my next step.

Sure enough when I turn my back Metalhead rushes me so I give a strong back kick which catches him in the stomach and send him flying. By then Jellal is up and he manages to trip me.

Grin never fading I jump up and low sweep knocking both guys down in the process. "Come on is this all you got? This is getting boring." I say knowing it'll get them enraged enough to actually try.

Metalhead starts coming high so I settle low and tackle his legs rolling just enough to knock him off the mat. Lisanna announce "Gajeel is out." I turn to see Jellal planning his next move.

Finally he acts creeping to the right until his back is to the window where the sun is setting. I don't fall for the trip tucking into a roll as he jumps I stand before he lands and I grab his feet. He yelps knowing he messed up because he falls face first into the mat.

However he trips me and manages to get me into a headlock. I swing my leg making him fall of the mat. "And the winner is Natsu." The girls cheer as I help Jellal up.

Then Mom comes in and says "Dinner's ready, y'all are welcome to help yourselves." Everyone gets up and walks to the kitchen to make their plate before settling anywhere between the kitchen and the dining room

Luce walks over to me and says "I think I'm gonna go to bed it's getting late." I nod before saying "See you tomorrow."

Everyone watches as she disappears up the steps before Erza says "What is the real reason you wanted us here Natsu?"

I sigh running my hand through my hair then I say "The first reason is so she'll trust you faster. The second reason, which she'll kill me if she finds out I'm telling you this, involves Sting and Rogue."

Everyone but Metalhead, Jellal, and Ice prick look confused. Then Erza says "What about them and actually why did you go crazy on Sting for pushing Luce?"

Jellal steps in saying "Something happened, I'm not sure what but in first period today Sting said some shit that severely scared Lucy."

I nod and say "That's not all, I'm not gonna tell you everything she said but Sting and Rogue kidnapped her, held her captive for two years and Sting beat the shit out of her everyday during that time."

"As for why she lives with us, I was on my way home from the dojo after doing some work for the Masters when a car sped by and she was pushed out." I look at everyone to see shock written across their faces.

"When I brought her here Mom had said that she battered, starved, and dehydrated. Mom, Dad, Wendy and me have all spent the last 4 months trying to draw her out of her shell."

Lisanna then speaks up saying "So that's why you flipped out on Sting when he pushed her." All I can do is nod.

Everyone is quiet as they absorb what they had heard. Then Mira says "Don't worry Natsu, we'll help you protect her, and get her to open up more." I smile with relief saying "Where would I be without you as nakama?"

Ice prick jokingly says "In jail for murdering somebody for talking about your pink hair."

I roll my eyes and say "For the last time, it's not pink it's salmon."

"We know" they all say simultaneously. Then Erza says "We should go it's getting late, we'll see you and Lucy tomorrow." and everybody files out the door hollering "Goodbye" and "See you tomorrow" over their shoulders.

Once everyone is gone I turn around and shuffle upstairs to sleep in Luce's bed and keep her nightmares at bay.

* * *

 **Don't worry we're nowhere near the end of this in fact this is only the beginning. Leave those reviews and we'll see just how far this can go.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. "..."**


	4. The Fight

**Guys I know you're probably upset that I haven'y replied to any reviews but it's kinda hard to reply when you can't read the reviews in the first place. On the 24th something happened and I haven't been able to read any new reviews.**

 **I talked to a few other people and they say that it's a glitch on here and that it will eventually sort itself out but until then please bear with me.**

 **On the positive side I'm excited at how many people have faved and followed this story so keep it up.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Fight

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

6 months after my fight with Sting everything is going great, Luce is getting along with all our friends, but is still shy around strangers. Everyone has been really helpful in making Luce feel at home, and Sting hasn't been seen since that day and Rogue told me what happened and how he let her go.

We're at lunch and I'm arguing with Ice dick over which headlock is better to use for a faster submission. "Listen here you nude polar bear a reverse headlock is easier and faster." I say looking at the exhibitionist.

"And I'm telling you a frontal head lock is better you reptile." I huff and poke him saying "Yea better to break out of, at least with a reverse all you have to do is have them charge you then you wrap your arm around their neck then they can't move forward or backwards."

Ice dick gets in my face shouting "We'll see about that right here right now." I turn to see Lisanna already pulling the stopwatch out. "How long Natsu?"

I back up a step and grin saying "A minute 30 seconds" We push the table aside and the girls sit on top to watch. Gray and I stand on opposite sides of the space waiting for Lisanna's word.

"Go" Ice dick charges and I wrap my arms around his neck. "I told you this way is easier." Instead of responding Ice prick trips me which I respond with a sweeping kick giving me a chance to stand up.

When he charges I don't give him the chance to trip me again. I immediately pull his leg out from under him rendering him immobile. After a few seconds he surrenders and I stand looking towards Lisanna.

She waves the stopwatch and says "1 minute 15 seconds" We start pulling the table back and I say "Damn it I could've swore I made less time than that."

I sit down on the bench next to Luce and she says "Why are you upset you still made your goal time." I frown and gulp down some water before saying "Yea but I still can't make it under the minute mark."

Luce smiles and says "Relax you'll get it." I sigh and set my water bottle down. "Yea you're right."

I look up to see Luce staring at something and follow her gaze. When our friends see what we're staring at they move position around Luce.

"Hello Salamander It's been a while." The oily bastard says.

On Sting's left and right stand two muscled bodyguards although Elfman still outweighs them in muscle. I stand and in a low voice say "What do you want Sting?"

Sting smirks and says "Why I merely came here to reclaim what's rightfully my property." By now the cafeteria is crowded with people and Gramps is standing just off to my left.

"Yea well I thought I told you last time Lucy is no one's property. I guess I'll have to teach you again. Meet me at the abandoned lot just outside of town at 4 today and we'll put this thing to rest."

Sting pauses for a second before nodding and walking off. Erza and Mira walk up to my side as everyone but our group continues on their way.

I turn to them and say "Erza, Mira if something goes wrong I want you with Luce, keep her out of his hands. Lisanna you go with them and help to keep her calm."

I look at my girlfriend and say "Luce I have to do this. This needs to end and I don't want you to see it." When she nods I turn to the guys and Jellal says "You don't even have to ask. We'll be right at your side."

I nod and say "But if things go south I want you out of there." Metalhead steps forward and says "Fuck no Salamander we're in for the long haul. We're gonna protect bunny girl at all cost."

We start grinning until Gramps says "I'm letting you all go early, Girls take care of Lucy and boys be careful."

Luce walks over to me and hugs me saying "Promise me you'll come back?" I hug her tightly in return saying "I promise I will return, my falling star."

She lets go and turns to Gramps saying "Thank you." Before following the other girls out the door.

Gramps turns to me and says "After this fight come to my office." and walks out the door after the girls.

"Come on lets head to the dojo to pass the time." I say glad that Gramps gave us the rest of the day off school. When we get to the dojo it's a quarter to one meaning we have a few hours until we have to be at the lot.

Once we change into something more fit for training we climb in the ring to do a one against four bout. Not trying to do any real damage as we need to be good to fight again I just throw them up and over the ropes.

After Metalhead is thrown over the ropes a third time he says "Damn Salamander you're not even going all out and it hurts." I grin before looking at the clock and jumping out of the ring I get changed and we head out after everyone is ready.

When we get there Sting and his body guards are waiting in the middle of the lot. I turn to Jellal and Ice dick as we walk onto the lot and say "Split into two teams and watch those body guards, as soon as they move take them down."

Metalhead walks up and says "Watch out they're armed but I would be more worried about whether or not Sting has a blade hidden somewhere I can't see Salamander."

I nod from where I'm standing and watching Sting. As soon as we hear the bell on Kardia Cathedral ring four times Sting makes his move by charging head first.

I grin, step aside, and grab him in a reverse headlock and trip him before he knows what's happening. Like I thought once I had him pinned his two brutes start to move but are quickly taken down and their weapons stripped.

I turn my attention back to Sting in enough time to grab the hand that's swinging a knife my way and promptly break break his hand and wrist. Then I wrap him in a chokehold until he passes out.

When I stand up I say "Lucy is no one's property, and she deserves every good thing that comes her way she doesn't need an asshole like you holding her back."

Then I turn and walk towards the others but before I get far Sting slashes me across my calfs effectively hamstringing me. I fall and manage to roll over but he gets a few slices in before I break his other other wrist.

Once the guys realize what's happening they run over and pull him off of me, then Jellal is leaning over me saying something but I can't make out what it is. I'm feeling really tired all of a sudden and darkness is crowding around my eyes and mind.

The last thing I say before the darkness takes over is "Tell Luce not to worry."

The next time I wake up I can't tell where I'm at, I hear all these strange beeps and the smell of a sterilizing agent is overwhelming. Finally I open my eyes to see myself in a hospital bed hooked up to an I.V. and a heart monitor.

The next thing I see is Dad, Jellal, Ice prick, Metalhead, and Elfman sitting or standing in the room.

When I call Dad's name he looks up startled before relaxing and saying "Finally you're awake." Then someone pops into my head. "Dad where's Luce? Is she safe? Where's that bastard?"

Dad grabs my shoulders as I try to sit up saying "First of all you need to stay lying down or else you'll rip your stitches, as for Lucy she's fine, a little worried but she'll be ok once she sees you're awake. Sting was arrested and is being charged with attempted murder."

The look in his eye changes from relief to sadness. "Son the doctors are saying you'll have to stay in here for a week, you lost a lot of blood. And with him hamstringing you the way he did you'll have to stay in a wheelchair for about 3 months."

I look at Dad with a set face and say "As long as I have Luce I wouldn't care if I was in a wheelchair for the rest of my life. Seeing Luce ok and out of that bastard's hands is all I want."

Everyone looks at me in surprise because before I met Luce all I cared about was sports but since I met her I learned there's a lot more to care about then just sports. "Speaking of which when can I see her?"

Dad smiles and says "In about 5 minutes she's on her way here."

5 minutes later the guys are walking out and the girls are coming in. Luce runs over and gently hugs me before saying "You had me so worried, don't ever do that again."

I put my hand to her cheek and say "Don't worry Luce, that was the last time I promise."

Then Mom gives me a glare and says "You have some explaining to do, why did you fight him? You know that family always plays dirty. And until you give me an effective answer to why you acted so rash you will not be playing any video games. Oh and if you even try to disobey the doctor's orders there will be no friends over for a month."

I mock salute saying "Aye Sir" before turning to Wendy. All she does is hug me before leaving with mom. Luce stays by my side just as I stayed by hers every night as she got over her nightmares.

Eventually I drift off to sleep and I have really good dreams about me and Luce, getting engaged, married, having kids, and eventually retiring together to live on a warm sandy beach and enjoying each others company.

When I wake up it's dark outside from what I can see from the windows. I go to move my arm only to realize that Luce is fast asleep lightly hugging me. I chuckle moving a piece of her hair out of her face and going back to sleep.

Next morning when I wake up Luce is just walking in the door with breakfast. "Hey sleepy head how long have you been awake?" I give her a sleepy grin and wipe the sleep out of my eyes before saying "Long enough to see your beautiful face walk in the door."

She shakes her head and sits down next to me saying "I'm not beautiful." I look at her in surprise and say "Yes you are, you're the most beautiful person in my world."

She hakes her head again and says "I'm nowhere near as beautiful as Jenny and her squad."

Realization hits me like that quarter back from Sabertooth, Orga. "Luce is Jenny saying stuff to you?" I ask gently. She nods and I say "What exactly is she saying?"

She looks away and I grab her wrist the food all but forgotten. "Luce tell me what is Jenny saying to you?"

She doesn't look at me but I can hear the tears when she says "That the hottest guy in school doesn't deserve an ugly bitch like me and that I should stop mooching and go back to the gutter where I belong."

I lean forward and grab her into a hug saying "Don't listen to them Luce you're not a moocher the things I buy for you are gifts to make you smile, you're not ugly you're the most beautiful girl in my world and I would never let you go. Luce if you leave me my world will shatter, without you life loses all meaning and all color for me."

I break the hug to look her in the eye and I say "You are my one and only, nobody could ever take your place. Now how about some breakfast I'm starved."

I give her a big grin and she giggles while reaching into the bag to pull out a bowl of cream chipped beef and several english muffins already buttered.

"You go ahead and eat Natsu, I had my breakfast on the way here." She says quietly.

I wave a biscuit at her and say "Luce a granola bar does not count as breakfast take a muffin and enjoy." We sit there for half an hour talking before Mom comes in saying "Alright Lucy go wait outside I have to change his bandages."

Luce nods and heads out the door and while Mom is changing my bandages I say "Hey Mom when you get the chance can you call Mira, Erza, Lisanna, and Juvia I have something I want them to do."

Once she's finished she says "Alright but remember no overdoing it and let me guess when they get here you want me to distract Lucy?" When I nod she just sighs before walking out the door.

When Luce comes back in we pick up our conversation where we left off until there's a knock on the door and the girls walk in. Erza as usual has a serious face, Mira is smiling but I can tell it's faked while Lisanna is happy to see I'm alive and Juvia just looks confused as hell.

Before I can say anything Mom comes in and says "Lucy why don't you come with me to lunch it's Meatball Monday and this hospital has the best meatballs around." Luce stands and follows throwing over her shoulder "Don't worry Natsu I'll bring you up a plate."

When they leave the room Mira leans out the door to watch them disappear down a hallway. "Coast's clear now why did you you call us here if not to visit." Mira says jumping to the point.

I sigh and lightly scratch a bandage over my abdomen. "You know the girl Jenny and her squad that transferred to Fairy Tail form Blue Pegasus a few years back?"

The girls nod and Mira says "That bitch thinks she's the most beautiful girl in the school. The more you look better than her the more she talks down on you."

I grimace and say "She's getting to Luce, I want you to find out how and stop it, and as an added bonus if she says something to Luce's face then make sure Jenny regrets talking down about any girl."

I look into their faces and immediately want to hide because these four girls before me are known as the 'Demon Squad' for a reason, the looks in their faces are killer.

"Don't worry we'll take care of it, why don't you let Lucy stay here with you until you're released. Us and the guys can get your homework." Lisanna says masking her demon side with a bright smile.

At that moment Luce enters the room and says "Hey guys" before sitting in the chair next to my bed. She hands me a covered plate and I set it on the bed before saying "I'll see you guys when you bring the homework."

They nod catching the hidden message before leaving Luce and me to enjoy Meatball Monday.

"Grandeeney was right these meatballs are amazing. When I was little our chef would always make delicacies, but I could never handle the taste of them so me and Mama would go into the kitchen late at night and make stuff like chicken nuggets and Mac' n' Cheese or even meatballs, but that all stopped when Mama died though I would sneak down to the kitchen often and enjoy a bowl of ice cream."

I look at her in surprise after hearing a small tidbit of her history. She notices and says "What? Is there sauce on my face?"

I chuckle and shake my head saying "You don't talk about your past much even with me. It's nice to know you feel comfortable enough to tell me about it."

She blushed and looks away and when she looks back the blush is barely there as she says "I wish I didn't have to go to school, it's boring without you."

I nod and say "You don't have to Mira and the girls are gonna work together with the guys to get us our homework." She looks surprised for a second before saying "Our friends are really great."

I just nod as I grab the last meatball but drop it when Luce smacks the back of my hand with her fork. "What was that for weirdo?" I say as I rub the back of my hand.

"Baka that one's mine." She sticks her tongue out at me as she grabs it and quickly eats it before I can grab it back. We both laugh at the entire situation but stop when there's a knock at the door.

I holler "Come in" and the guys plus Gramps walks in. "Gramps what are you doing here?" I say surprised, then I see the look of fear in his eyes and I know the Demon Squad is on the loose.

"Hey Luce, can you go get me a soda from the vending machine?" She nods and walks out.

"Natsu why, in all of Magnolia, would you let the Demon Squad loose?" I smirk and say "You know Jenny and her squad?" He nods and says "Of course I'm the headmaster."

After a second he says "Jenny crossed a line didn't she?" I nod and say "It's also payback for the other girls she's hurt as well, I just didn't think they would would move so fast."

He shakes his head and says "You better hope they don't go overboard."

I can't shake the grin on my face and say "Don't worry Gramps they won't, they know what they're out for and once they get it they'll calm down, but in the meantime you may want to hope Jenny doesn't say anything about Luce in front of them."

He nods and says "Well I'll be going, get well soon Natsu."

"See you Gramps." A few minutes after he leaves Luce enters with my soda. I gratefully take it and down the whole thing before crushing it against my head and tossing it into the trash can across the room before belching.

Jellal claps his hands and says "10 out of 10" while Metalhead says "6 out of 10" Ice dick gives me a 7 out of 10 and ELfman just says "It's manly" so we assume 10 out of 10.

I look at Luce who has her own soda and is smirking. "If you think that's good watch this." She opens her soda chugs it in 3 seconds flat before crushing it against her head and walking to the opposite end of the room shoots and swishes the can into the trash before belching so loudy the lights flicker.

The guys are left speechless but I grin and say "That's my girl." Metalhead steps forward and says "Bunny girl where'd you learn to do that?" She gives an innocent smile and says "you live with Natsu long enough and you learn a few tricks."

They look at me and I say "I didn't teach her she just picked it up." Mom comes in interrupting any more conversation and says "Natsu Dragneel what did I tell you about teaching Lucy any of your bad habits?"

I pout and say "But Mom I didn't teach teach her she picked it up by watching me and Dad." She snorts and says "Do it again and you're grounded do you understand me?" I give a mock salute and say "Aye Sire"

She nods and leaves the room, the guys laugh but straighten up when Jellal says "It's getting late we should be going." I nod and they walk out the door.

The next 3 days pass in much the same way, I wake up with Luce in my arms and while she's out getting breakfast the Demon Squad walks in with our homework and news about the leads they find.

Then when Luce gets back with breakfast they chat for a few minutes before the squad heads to school. The guys on the other hand somehow manage to get our afternoon classes homework while also skipping those classes.

Though they don't visit until school's over so they can fill me in on the damage that the Demon Squad is doing to the school hierarchy. Apparently the Demon Squad has been able to pull enough strings to drop Jenny down a few pegs without causing any physical damage, but it won't be long before they do as Jenny is becoming more vocal.

But I'm not worried Jenny's squad is dwindling by the day and soon Jenny is gonna say the wrong thing to the wrong person and Karma's gonna pay a visit.

As for that bastard Sting, Dad's pressing charges for attempted murder but the good thing is I won't have to testify as they have enough witnesses, I still have to attend though.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Mom comes into the room saying "Good news Natsu, the doctor's releasing you but you have to stay in the wheelchair for another couple of months."

I put my fist in the air saying "Yosh, finally I can see something other than this room, wait how's Happy? He hasn't seen me in what feels like forever."

I frown at the thought as I change into my clothes but Mom says "Why don't you see for yourself? He's right outside." I sit in the wheelchair and slowly wheel myself out.

When I round the corner sure enough Luce is standing there holding Happy. Luce sees me and whispers to Happy pointing in my direction. Happy perks up, looks my way and jumps out of Luce's arms before jumping in my lap.

Chuckling I say "Hey Happy I missed you too." Luce walks behind me and pushes the wheelchair while I scratch all of Happy's favorite spots. When we get out the door Dad has the SUV pulled up and waiting.

When he opens the door Happy jumps off my lap and into the truck while I crawl in after him. Luce goes around to the other side while Dad climbs in on the passenger side. "Uh Mom doesn't Dad normally drive when we're in the SUV?"

She looks at me in the rearview mirror and says "Normally but he had his license taken when he almost hit a deer."

I raise an eyebrow knowing the cops wouldn't take it and she says "Yea I took it so what? We are not about to pay a higher insurance then we already do because your father wants to be an idiot."

He grumbles and I just pet Happy while looking out the window. When we get to the house Happy sits in my lap while Luce drives the wheelchair, and when Mom opens the door all our friends jump out yelling "Welcome Home"

I stare surprised and Mira says "Lucy was the one who wanted to throw you a welcome home party and WEndy suggested we make it a surprise." Finally I come to my senses and say "Thanks guys. This is awesome."

Gramps jumps up on the banister to the stairs and says "Lets party" I stare at the old man and Mira says "I invited him since he's like a second father to everyone." I nod catching her meaning.

We stay up until 2 am when Mom says "Alright you guys it's time to go. Some of us have to work tomorrow. No one complains because we all know that if she could she would let us party for days on end, but sometimes responsibilities step in the way which is why we're saying goodbye before hitting the hay.

Once everyone clears out Mom gives me my blanket and pillows, so I can sleep on the couch, before she goes to bed. I'm laying there not being able to sleep when I hear a figure walk down the steps. When they get closer they say "Natsu are you up?"

I relax and say "Yea Luce what's the matter can't sleep?" She walks closer and says "Yea, I was wondering if I could climb in with you?" I smile even though she can't see it and say "Yea Luce"

I lift the blanket and she quickly climbs in before snuggling close and falling asleep. I wrap my arms around her and breathe in her scent before following my fallen star into dreamland.

The next morning Mom is driving us to school when she says "How long have you two been sleeping together like that?" Me and Luce both blush before looking out opposite windows, and I can't stop thinking about this morning.

 **~Flashback~**

 _I'm dreaming of a happy family with Luce when I hear snickering and a yelp. I open my eyes to see Mom, Dad, and Wendy in the doorway but when I look down Luce is still asleep._

 _I look up again to see Dad rubbing the back of his head and edging away from Mom while Wendy is blushing at watching us._

 _I look back at Luce and gently shake her awake saying "Luce it's time to get up." She moves but just snuggles closer to my chest. I hear snickering and look up to see Dad get smacked again._

 _Mom grabs both people and drags them into the kitchen while I wake Luce and we get ready for school._

 **~End Flashback~**

"To be honest Mom it just sort of happened nothing serious happens, we just can't sleep without the other." I say watching Luce's blush get darker.

Mom snorts and says "Just Make sure it doesn't go any further than that. You're graduating in two months you don't need to get her pregnant." Luce hides her face in her hands and I stare at Mom flabbergasted.

"Mom we would never take it that far and you above all people should know that." She looks at us in the rearview mirror and says "Good just making sure."

When we pull up in front of the school Mom and Luce get the wheelchair out while I grab mine and Luce's bags. As I'm wheeling my way up the ramp to the front doors Luce says "I didn't know Grandeeney could be so blunt."

I look at her once we reach the top and say "Don't worry, it's Mom's job when it comes to these types of things besides I don't want to move that fast." She nods before opening the door so I can go in.

When we're inside people stop and stare as I wheel by but I can understand why though. My lower legs are completely bound form the knee to the ankle in bright white bandages. While halfway across my right cheek sits another bandage for a cut that wraps under my jawline.

As we roll down the hallway Mira and the Demon Squad turn the corner towards us. When they see us they mask their glares with real smiles and Mira says "Natsu I didn't know you were coming back today."

I point my thumb at Luce and say "I wouldn't have but you know I don't like to see her sad." Lisanna giggles and I hear her whisper to Juvia "She has him wrapped around her finger." Juvia gives a small laugh at this but doesn't say anything.

I say to Mira "We'll see you guys for lunch we gotta run." Mira nods and the group divides to let us through. When we reach our class Luce grabs the door and I roll in. Almost everyone is there including Ice dick, Metalhead, and Jellal.

The only two people missing are that ass Sting and his sidekick Rogue. When we get to our seats Jellal moves the chair so I can use the desk and says "Man that some party last night."

I grin saying "Did I see you get fresh with Erza?" He stumbles and stutters "N-no." Ice dick laughs while Metalhead has a permanent smirk glued to his face. And when we notice the blush on Jellal's face Ice prick falls out of seat from laughing so hard.

"Jellal when are you gonna tell her you like her? She likes you." Jellal perks up at Luce's words and says "She does?"

This time it's Metalheads turn to stumble. "Wait the great Titania, co-leader of the Demon Squad, Queen of Fairy high has a crush on one Jellal Fernandez?" Luce nods but she's not done.

"As for you Gajeel there's a bookworm that's waiting for you at the library at lunch." Metalhead is speechless so he just nods.

When Macao walks in he says "Nice of you to grace us with your presence, Natsu, how was the fight?" I stare him down and say "He cheated so it wasn't a fair fight, that's why I'm in this wheelchair."

He raises an eyebrow and says "Did you expect it to be a fair fight?" I shrug saying "No I just didn't expect him to go so low as to hamstring me."

He breaks into a grin saying "Now you know, never underestimate your opponent." I snort and say "Don't I know."

The next three periods run pretty much the same way until we get to lunch. When we're at lunch and eating Loke walks up and says "So Lucy when are you gonna get over that idiot and be my girl?"

I growl and Mira says "Loke if you know what's good for you, you'll drop the subject and you can keep your life."

Loke smirks and says "What? He can't do anything about it and you're too nice to hurt a fly." Mira's eye twitches and we all murmur "3, 2, 1" After we reach 1 Loke goes flying across the cafeteria and Mira sits back down to enjoy her salad.

Metalhead smirks and says "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why you never piss off Mirajane 'She-Devil' Strauss."

Luce laughs and says "I wish I could learn to fight like you guys." I turn to her in surprise and say "You should've said something sooner, it's always good to have some defensive moves under your belt."

She looks away and says "I was afraid to." Mira pats her shoulder and says "Come to the dojo today after school and we can start your lessons."

Luce perks up and says "Ok, but one question. Do you all know how to fight?" I grin and say "We've been training together since we were little."

Then I add when I see her frown "Don't worry you'll be at our level in no time especially with how hard you work." And the bell rings for 6th period.

When we get there we take our seats in the back and wait for the teacher to arrive. While we're waiting Jenny walks in the door and heads straight towards us. She stops in front of me and says in a sweet voice "Why don't you drop the blond bimbo and hang out with me Natsu?"

I shake my head and smirk when I see Erza and Lisanna walk up behind Jenny. "No Jenny I've made my decision." She's about to say something else but Lisanna says "Hey Jenny can we talk to you in the hallway please?"

Jenny turns around shocked to see the girls behind her before covering it with a bored expression and shrugs saying "Sure"

When the girls return a few minutes later Jenny isn't with them. I chirp "So how was the talk?"

Erza grins and Lisanna smiles saying "Short and easy" I nod and turn to face the board to start copying what Ms. Mavis is writing.

In 7th period, like he does any other day, Mr. Gildarts tells us to read a page or two in our history books before falling asleep.

As we sit in 7th Luce is trying to read the book while also keeping me preoccupied so I don't scratch the bandages. Finally I lay my head on the table and think of how many pranks I can pull on Dad, but everyone I think of includes Luce and Happy.

I give up thinking and lifting my head off the table say "Hey Luce since April fools day is coming up can you help me prank Dad again?"

She looks up from her book and says "I already have the perfect joke but since I need help I was gonna ask you."

I grin and say "You scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours." She nods and goes back to her book.

In 8th period since it's study hall we get together and plan our attack. Then after school we tell Mom that we're walking to the dojo and we'll be home afterwards. She gives me the "Don't over do it or else I'm grounding you" Schtick before going to pick up Wendy.

As we roll down the the sidewalk I say "Don't worry Luce you'll love it and you'll never guess who the instructors are."

She looks at me and says "Is Macao one of them?" I nod surprised she figured it out then she says "The way you two were talking earlier gave me a huge clue."

I nod and say "The other teacher is Gildarts." I keep rolling but when I look back Luce is still standing in that spot, then she cracks up laughing. "Mr. Gildarts is a dojo instructor?"

I think about it from how she's seen him and chuckle saying "Yea I can see how you wouldn't believe me but when he's at the dojo he's completely different. That's actually why he sleeps in school because he teaches the late night classes."

Luce nods and catches up to me and I start rolling again. 5 minutes later we're at the dojo and almost everyone is there. When Macao sees us he frowns and he says "Natsu why are you here? You know you can't train until you're out of that wheelchair."

Before I say anything Mira walks over and says "Well actually Sensei, Lucy is gonna be joining us while Natsu watches." Then she hands a set of training clothes to Luce and they walk to the girls locker room to change.

"She really is something isn't she?" I nod and turn towards the new voice. "Afternoon Gildarts."

"Where'd you find her?" He says as he watches the others gather on the mat. I sigh "It's a long story." Then I wheel off to the sidelines and watch the class. After class is over and Luce changes we say goodbye and head home.

* * *

 **What did you think? Let me know even if I can't read the reviews right away I will read them and you can always P.M. me to let me know.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. Sugar cookies with milk XD**


	5. April Fools

**Hey guys don't worry I'm not dead it's just been raining cats and dogs here the past couple of days so I've had trouble getting out of the house to make the half hour trek to the library. Of course it doesn't help I'm prepping for college next month and trying not to rage against the town because I can't find a job.**

 **Whelp that's my rant here's Chapter 5**

* * *

Chapter 5

April Fools

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

A week goes by and it's April first, graduation is in a month and a half. The living room is setup and Gray is on the lookout. Mira and Erza are hiding the balloons in the box while Elfman and Jellal are setting up the banner.

With 5 minutes until Mom and Dad get home we're hurrying up to finish the set up. While I'm making sure any wrappers and trash is gone Luce is setting up other empty boxes.

Finally Ice dick says over the walkie talkie "Targets in sight, get into position."

I holler "Lets move it they're here." Before rolling over and sitting on the couch with the others not far behind.

A few minutes later Mom and Dad walk in and stop when they see us and the decorations. Then Dad says "Son, what is all this?"

I grin and say "Our friends are throwing us a baby shower." All color leaches from their faces and Mom says "Did you just say baby shower?"

I nod and Luce says "We were about to open gifts why don't you open the first one?" She gets up and brings a rather large box over to Mom and Dad while Jellal quietly slips over to the banner.

When they open the box balloons float up that say "Sike" While they stand there with confusion evident on their faces Jellal opens the banner and we all yell "APRIL FOOLS"

Dad takes a step back and Mom walks into the kitchen. While she's gone Dad says "You nearly gave me a heart attack with that one, Good Job." Dad grins while Mom walks back in with a broom.

Then she walks over to me and smacks me with it. I yelp and say "What was that for?" She crosses her arms and says "Scare me like that again and it'll be the worst mistake of your life."

I grumble and when she goes to smack me again I say "Ok, ok you win no more pregnancy pranks."

She huffs and walks back into the kitchen while we start cleaning up the mess, and since I'm in a wheelchair I have to pick up anything on the floor. Elfman walks up and says "That was a manly prank Natsu." While patting me on the back.

After we're finished Mom brings out lunch and we chow before the others leave to do their own pranking.

A little while later the phone rings and Dad answers it. After an hour he walks into the living room and says "That was the attorney court starts in two weeks." I pause the tv and say "Took them long enough."

Dad frowns and says "Not so good, Sting's attorney is trying to turn it on you since you broke both of his wrist."

I huff and say "I only broke his wrists because I had to disarm him." Dad holds his hands up and says "I'm just saying what the lawyer told me."

I lean my head back over the couch and rub my hands over my face. "I really don't need this shit right now." Dad's eyes soften and he says quietly "I know, son, I know, but don't worry once this is over you can continue your plans."

I stare at him and he says "The bank contacted me when the purchase went through, don't worry I won't tell her." I nod and he says "Though once we're in court we may have to tell them Lucy's side."

I pinch the bridge of my nose and say "Don't worry Dad I'll talk to her." He nods and Mom calls for dinner.

Later that night Luce sneaks downstairs and I let her climb in next to me but before she falls asleep I say "Luce, you know that I love you right?" Her eyes lock onto mine and she says "Yes, you tell me that everyday just like I tell you."

I take a deep breath and say "Luce the court date is coming up in two weeks time." She nods and says "Grandeeney told me." I give her a peck on the forehead and say "Then you know this may dig up your past as well?"

She frowns but says "It had to happen sometime, but as long as you and everyone is with me I can handle it." I lean my forehead against hers and say "I'll never let my falling star go."

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Meanwhile upstairs a similar conversation is occurring in the master bedroom. Grandeeney is sitting in bed reading while Igneel is in the bathroom but you can still hear "Grandee I'm telling you they're gonna turn this around on Natsu and Lucy."

Grandeeney sets the book down and says "Iggy there's no reason to worry, there're plenty of witnesses, and plenty of evidence. What Natsu did he did out of self-defense. Sting was the one who messed up when he brought a knife to a fist fight. Even the jury will see this, what we need to worry about is finding a suit for Natsu."

Igneel walks out and says "What happened to the last three we bought him?" Grandeeney looks at him and says "Why do you think I made him clean the fireplace 3 months ago?"

Igneel lays down in bed and wraps his arms around Grandeeney saying "That boy hates them just as much as I do." Grandeeney closes her book and sets it on the nightside saying "He'll get used to them just like you did."

Then she moves closer to him and they both fall asleep wondering what the future has in store for their pink haired son and the girl he gave his heart to.

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

It's been a week since the lawyer called and so far everything is going smooth well that is until Mira shows me the Fiore Gazette. We're sitting at lunch when Mira says "Hey Natsu have you seen the latest issue of the Fiore Gazette?"

I frown and she hands me the paper. Sure enough in bold letters on the front page is:

 _Light and Shadow Inc taken to court by Dragneel Corp_

I look at her and she says "I don't know. It showed up on my doorstep this morning." I fold it and say "Mind if I keep this?" She nods and I put it in my bag for safe keeping.

On our way to 6th period when a reporter pops up in front of us saying "Mr. Dragneel I'm from Magnolia Weekly what can you tell us about this court case?"

Erza steps forward saying "Lisanna get these two to class, I'll take care of this bug." Lisanna nods and Luce and her take off running pushing faster then I would be able to myself.

When we reach the classroom Lisanna and Luce are out of breath and they quickly take their seats. I look out the window and notice another reporter in the bushes. "Shit, Lisanna grab the blinds."

While she does that Erza walks in and sits in her seat. Once Lisanna sits back down Erza says "We need a distraction to occupy the press." I think for a second before grinning like an idiot and pulling out my phone send a quick message to some people.

I put my phone away and say "Distraction will occur in 3.. 2.. 1.." Then we hear a shout saying "The boys baseball team is fighting in the cafeteria."

While everyone takes off for cafeteria we run the other way to Gramp's office. When we get there Luce says "What was that text you sent?"

I grin and say "Loke is the captain of the baseball team while I'm out so I sent a message to him and the guys to pick up where Mira and Loke left off on their fight in the cafeteria last week."

Lisanna looks at me and starts laughing then says "I hope Mira doesn't join, then it won't be much of a fight."

We turn when the door opens to see Gramps followed by Jellal, Loke, Elfman, Ice dick, Metalhead, Mira, Levy, and Juvia. When Gramps sees us he says "I figured you were the one that set that fight off."

I smile "Sorry Gramps we needed a distraction, have you seen the reporters?"

Gramps nods and says "I was trying to think of a way to get you out of here but that distraction gave me all I needed to call your friends from their classes. Now I've already called your mother so when she gets here your friends. Am I understood?"

When everyone nods he says "Until your mother arrives everyone just have a seat." 5 minutes later we're walking, or in my case rolling, down the hallway and out the door.

Sure enough there are over 50 reporters waiting outside but no one breaks rank, they all stay in step until we reach the SUV once there I slide in first with Luce right behind me while Mira and Erza put the wheelchair in the back.

After they shut the door Mom drives home and gets us inside before the reporters show up. Once I'm sitting on the couch Luce sits next to me and leans on my shoulder. Mom comes in and says "You two are staying home for the next week."

I hug Luce to my side and she says "What about Wendy?" Mom looks at her and says "Until this ordeal is over Wendy is staying with her friend Chelia, so the press can't find her."

We nod and Mom walks into the kitchen while Luce and I sit in a comfortable silence. We stretch out and I end up falling asleep, the next time I wake up Luce is sleeping in the crook of my arm.

I look out the window to find the sun has set, the lights in the house are off but light it flooding into the hallway and I can hear murmurs from the kitchen, so I ease Luce off my shoulder and onto the pillow before sliding into the wheelchair.

Once I'm straight I slowly wheel into the hallway and sit in the shadows next to the door leading to the kitchen where I listen to what the three voices are saying.

"Look I know you want to protect them but they can't just stay home all the time avoiding the press." That would be Dad.

"I know Igneel but there has to be something we can do. Have you found how the court case was leaked Metalicana?"

I hear a slight cough and Uncle Metalicana says "No apparently everyone in the police department either knows nothing or knows something but won't say anything, though I did find some dirt on Light and Shadow Inc that could prove useful to your case. From what you told everything that girl said is true."

A moment of silence before Mom says "What is the proof?" I hear chuckling and Uncle Metalicana says "That boy was idiotic enough to make tapes of when they beat her. Fortunately they didn't go any further than just beating the shit out of her. There was one thing, however, that I found unnerving."

He stops and my breath catches in my throat when I hear his next words. "The girl's name is Lucy Heartfilia and when she was 15 her father was forcing her into an arranged marriage with Weisslogia's son, Sting."

I hear a gasp and Dad says "How could fate be so cruel to the poor girl? Did she know who she was marrying?"

Metalicana is quiet for a second before saying "No, and it's best she never does. Their fathers signed a contract saying they would be married the day she turned 18. The only way to get out of the contract is for someone else to propose before that day."

Dad chuckles and says "Don't worry Natsu plans on doing it the day of Graduation."

Metalicana is somber when he says "He better do it sooner than that because now their fathers are pushing to have it done before the trial."

I hear a clink and Mom says "How are we gonna do that?" Before anyone else says anything I wheel in and say "Then I'll have do it tomorrow in front of the school and the reporters, I'll never let that bastard take Luce again."

All three stare at me in shock before Mom smiles and Dad gets up and does the happy dance.

"You've certainly grown from the rash little brat I last saw." Uncle says to me with a small smile. I grin and say "That's because I found the love of my life and I won't ever let her go."

We talk for another hour before I go back to the couch and climb under the blanket with Luce.

The next morning after we when we get to school the press and our friends are waiting outside, and when we start walking towards the school I stop and say "Hold up before we go any further there's something I need to do."

Luce turns to me and I climb out of the chair onto one knee and pull the ring box out of my pocket before opening it and saying "Luce will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

She covers her mouth with her hand and says "Yes I'll marry you Natsu." even as the tears fall. I take the ring and place it on her finger before she helps me back into the wheelchair and we continue on inside.

I look over at Metalhead and see him nodding in understanding that I just broke the contract between Sting and Luce and no one can say anything about it.

The next day a special edition of Magnolia weekly comes out and the front line reads:

 _Heir of Dragneel Corp to be Married_

At first our friends were shocked but once I explained the situation to them, they agreed wholeheartedly I had done the right thing.

* * *

 **Sorry this is short I had planned it to be part of the previous chapter but seeing as the previous chapter is already over 6,000 words it makes sense to break it up to make it more manageable.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. Don't get rained on. XD**


	6. Court

**Alright so I know I said I was gonna stick with a schedule but trust me the chapters will still drop on the correct days if not every other day. If you get what I mean. Y'all have officially caught up with how far I've written in my notebooks so.. take it as you see it.**

 **Another thing I'm really happy about is the fact that there are 27 favorites and 49 followers to this story, so keep it up y'all.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Court

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

Finally the court date rolls around, we're at home getting ready when Mom says "I'm so happy for you two, now all we need is for this to go right and you won't have to worry about him anymore."

I smile and nod pulling at the collar of my shirt. "I hate monkey suits, when I take over the company I'm gonna make sure everyday is Casual Friday."

Luce laughs before bending down to give me quick kiss before saying "Don't worry this is only for court after that you won't have to wear it again. Well at least until our wedding day."

I put my hand on the one she has on my shoulder and say "On that day I would gladly wear a monkey suit."

When the car pulls front we get in and head for the court house, then when we get there we're greeted by our friends and roll inside the building.

There we meet our lawyer, Capricorn, who has on a silver tailored suit with a tie of the zodiac signs. He has a small gray beard and his hair flares in such a way that it looks like he has horns.

He has a smile that is that of a friend not someone working for a client. "Hello Natsu, Hello Lucy congratulations on the engagement." He says shaking my hand and taking Luce's hand places a small kiss on the back of it.

"Now most likely you two won't be called to the stand but if you are remember to stay cool, calm, and collected. The opposition will phrase things in such a way as to confuse you, but if you stay calm then you will understand what he is asking. Do you understand?"

When we both nod he leads us into the courtroom where the others are already sitting. "Natsu you will be sitting behind the desk with me, while you, Lucy, will be sitting right behind him." Capricorn says and leads us to our spots.

When everyone is present the bailiff says "Please rise for the honorable Judge Yajima." Everyone but me stands, since the doc said I'm not supposed to put much weight on my legs for the next two and a half months.

Once the judge enters and sits in his chair then everyone else follows suit. Capricorn goes first with an opening statement of "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, we are here because one man tried to end another's life for the reason of protecting the love of his life. My client was only protecting his love when the defendant threatened him. My client challenged the defendant to a fist fight, emphasis on the fist."

He walks forward and as he talks he gestures with his hands. "They agreed to a time and place and when it was appropriate they showed up at the abandoned lot where the fight went down. The defendant and the two body guards he had were armed with weapons while my client and his friends had no weapons."

Here he stops and turns towards the jury. "When the defendant went after my client he was quickly subdued however when my client was distracted the defendant pulled out a knife and my client acted out of self defense by breaking his wrist and effectively disarming him."

Most eyes in the jury flick between me and that ass but I keep a straight face as Capricorn says "Now when my client got up and turned his back the defendant hamstrung him, knocking him to the ground where my client rolled and received numerous cuts across his front."

He stops for a breath and the jury looks me over taking note of the scare that is in clear view to them.

Then they turn their attention back to Capricorn when he says "After being slashed several times my client managed to disarm the defendant to give his friends enough time to pull the defendant off. My client did not act out of anger he merely acted to protect his life and the love of his life."

After Capricorn finishes he sits back down next to me while the scumbag attorney that Sting hired weaves a different story of how I took away his Lucy and how he merely acted out in self defense by pulling out the knife.

'Bullshit he was trying to fucking kill me.' is what I'm thinking as the dumbass rambles on and on about how Sting did nothing wrong. Finally the dumbass sits down and the judge calls it a day.

When we get home I grab a tshirt and sweats and race for the bathroom to get the hell out of this monkey suit. After I roll out of the bathroom I find everyone in the kitchen enjoying an afternoon snack.

Even Happy is sitting on the counter enjoying a bit of tuna Mom picked up from the store this morning. After everyone leaves I roll into the living room to take a nap but Luce follows me.

Once I settle Luce climbs in under the blanket with me and I fall asleep with her head cradled in my shoulder and my arms wrapped around her.

The next day in court Capricorn starts by calling Jellal to the stand. "Jellal what is your connection to my client?" Capricorn says to start the questioning.

"Natsu and I are best friends, have been from the get go." Capricorn nods and says "When did the problems start between my client and Sting Eucliffe?"

"The first day of school, he had Lucy with him. They have all their classes together but myself, Gray, and Gajeel only have the first four periods together."

"What happened that day that started the conflict?" Sting's attorney stands up and says "Objection this line of questioning has nothing to do with recent events."

The judge looks at Capricorn and he says "I'm working my way up to that your honor." The judge nods and says "You may continue."

Capricorn turns back to Jellal and he repeats the question. "When Sting walked into first period he started making rude comments about how Lucy was his property, after that we went on the defensive to make sure Sting couldn't any harm."

"How so?"

"Between classes we walked together so that he couldn't get close to her."

Capricorn turns to the judge and says "No more questions your honor." The judge nods and the attorney stands up and walks over to where Jellal is sitting before saying "Mr. Fernandez were you aware of Ms. Heartfilia's past?"

My hands clench at the question but Jellal takes it in stride and says "No not at the time."

The attorney arches an eyebrow and says "So then you were not aware that there was a contract between Light and Shadow Inc and the Heartfilia konzern stating that when she turned 18 she was to marry a Sting Eucliffe?"

Jellal plasters on a neutral face and says "That is correct, I didn't find out until after Natsu had proposed."

The attorney scowls and says "Were you asked to escort Ms. Heartfilia to her classes?"

Jellal shakes his head and says "No we could all see how shaken she was by seeing Sting so we agreed to protect her as Nakama should."

The asshole gets a smug look on his face and says "Please tell the jury what is the definition of Nakama."

Capricorn stands and says "Objection your honor, that question is irrelevant."

The judge says "That question will be stricken from record. Mr. Ivan watch it you're on thin ice." I hide a smirk realizing the judge is on our side in this fight.

The attorney straightens up and says "What happened on the first day of school before 7th period?"

Jellal shrugs his shoulders and says "You'll have to ask Erza or Lisanna I have gym on the other side of the school during 7th." Mr. Ivan nods and turns towards the judge saying "No more questions your honor."

The judge nods and says "You may step down Mr. Fernandez." When Jellal returns to his seat Capricorn stands and says "I call Erza Scarlet to the stand."

I almost laugh when I see the looks of the jury when they see the armored gloves she wears but as a close friend I know that armor runs deeper than the skin. But they do come in handy in a fight.

After she swears Capricorn starts with "Mrs. Scarlet please tell the jury what happened on that first day of school and then what occurred on the day of the fight in the abandoned lot."

She stares down the jury before saying "On the first day of school when I met Lucy she was shy and timid but as the day went on she opened a bit and began to talk more freely with us."

Capricorn nods and says "What exactly happened before 7th period on that day?"

She picks at the edge of her gauntlet and says "Well we were walking towards our next class but we stopped when Natsu wanted to get a snack from the vending machine. When Natsu turned his back Sting came up out of nowhere and slammed Lucy into the floor, and when Natsu turned back around he told me to watch Rogue and Lisanna to check on Lucy. Then he raged on Sting."

She looks up and looks Capricorn in the eye with the corner of her lip turned up in the ghost of a smile as she says "To be honest I don't think Sting knew what hit him until afterward, anyway when Natsu got up he said something about having spent the last 4 months reminding Lucy that she's a person and not property before turning and walking to Master's office."

Capricorn nods and says "Now can you tell us what happened the day of their fight?" Erza shakes her head and says "I can only tell you what happened during lunch as for the actual fight you'll have to ask the guys. The girls and I took Lucy to the mall while that went down."

"Then do tell." When Erza begins to repeat what happened at lunch I drop my hand down past my wheel and reach back until I feel Luce grab my hand. I rub small circles on the back of her hand while we wait for Capricorn to pick up the questioning again.

After Erza finishes Capricorn turns to the judge and says "No more questions your honor." The judge nods and Capricorn sits back down.

Then asshole stands up and says "We have no questions your honor." The judge then says "You may step down Ms. Scarlet. As for today court is in recess until tomorrow at 9 am."

When we clear out I say to Lucy "I'm gonna wander through town, wanna come with?" She nods and we head the opposite direction from everyone else.

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

I still can't believe how much mayhem has happened since I first met Natsu, but what I truly can't believe is just how much he loves me. While we're walking down the sidewalk away from the courthouse I say quietly "This is a lot more than I thought it would be."

He grabs my hand and squeezes it saying "Don't worry it'll all be over soon." I smile and he says "Why don't we get a coffee?"

I nod and he leads me to a medium sized bake shop on the edge of town called Half Baked. When we open the door a bell rings and a woman who's in her mid- twenties pops up from behind the counter.

She's about 6' with brown hair that falls just below her shoulders and when she opens her mouth you can see a rainbow colored tongue ring flash. Her skin is a natural tan and just above the hem of her tank top you can see a tattoo of a pair of lips on her right breast.

When she sees us she says "Hey Natsu what will it be?" Natsu grins and says "Hey Emmy can I get two of you Half Baked specials?"

She nods and when she turns around another tattoo can be seen on her shoulder blade. I look around and pick a seat next to one of the windows and when Natsu rolls up I say "Who was that?"

Quite curious as to how he knows her. He smiles and says "She's a friend and the owner of the shop, but she also works part time at the hospital with Mom. You should meet her cousin he's pretty cool too."

I nod and we wait in silence before Emmy walks out with our plates. "Here you go two Half Baked specials." When she sets the plate down I notice a round scar on her arm so I say "I don't mean to be rude, but what happened to your arm?"

She looks at it and says "Huh oh that's nothing just a burn from an old job I had." I nod and take a few bites of food before washing it down with coffee and saying "This is delicious what exactly is it?"

He chuckles and says "Emmy makes her own ice cream and what she does is bake cookies until they're mostly done but really gooey and she adds it into her ice cream. The type of ice cream depends on the month."

After we finish eating Natsu pays the bill and as we leave I say "We should come here with the others more often." He's quiet for a second before saying "Yea we should."

When we get home we walk in to see Wendy holding a white kitten and staring at Grandeeney and Igneel with pleading eyes.

Finally Grandeeney sighs and says "Yes you can keep her but you have to take care of her." Wendy looks the cat in the eye and says "You hear that Carla? You get to live here with us."

The cat purrs and Happy jumps onto the couch with a piece of fish in his mouth dropping it in front of her. I giggle and Natsu says "I think Happy is offering his fish to Carla."

Wendy looks at Carla and says "Carla this is my brother Natsu and his fiancee Lucy." Carla jumps off of Wendy's lap and into Natsu's still purring. Natsu chuckles and says "Hello Carla, why didn't you accept Happy's fish?"

Carla turns her nose in the other direction of Happy and he meows before grabbing his fish and climbing the scratching post. "Where did you two go after court?"

We look over to see Grandeeney and Igneel looking at us. "We went to Half Baked for coffee and lunch." Natsu says as I pick Carla up off his lap.

"How is Emmy?" Natsu grins and says "She's doing pretty well." Grandeeney nods and says "That's good to hear."

I walk over and sit on the couch setting Carla down and Natsu rolls over to sit next to me pushing the wheelchair off to the side so no one can trip on it, then a knock resounds on the door and Igneel says "I'll get it."

* * *

 **I know how y'all feel about cliff hangers but I think you'll like what happens next chapter. In my opinion it's really funny but I'll it up for you to decide, anyway like I said in the beginning the chapters will be coming out a few days apart.**

 **Ex: the drop days are Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday.**

 **So instead of dropping three days a week I may drop a chapter on Tuesday skip Thursday and drop another on Saturday.**

 **Once this story is over another story I have in progress will take over and that one will be dropping three days a week.**

 **No need to fear though this one has a few more chapters before it's over.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. leave reviews to let me know what you want to see and if you have any ideas.**


	7. The Verdict

***Hides behind chihuahua* I am so so sorry I let so much time fall between updates. Please forgive me. I am surprised though at how many people actually like this story. So in apology I give you Chapter 7.**

* * *

Chapter 7

The Verdict

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

Dad walks to the and when he comes back he has someone behind him. Luce leans against me and I wrap my arm around her shoulders when Dad says "Everyone this is Jude Heartfilia. Mr. Heartfilia this is my wife Grandeeney, my daughter Wendy, and my son Natsu."

Mr. Heartfilia looks around the room until his eyes land on Luce and I or more importantly on her right hand where her engagement ring sits and a fake smile appears. "Lucy I found you, why did you run away?"

Luce frowns and grabbing my hand squeezes it. "Father I ran because you were trying to make me marry someone I don't love."

The blood rushes to Mr. Heartfilia's face as he grows angry. "And I still can because you're not 18 yet."

"Actually no you can't because the contract you signed with Light and Shadow Inc became null and void when I proposed to her so I suggest you leave before I call the cops." I say growing angry myself.

Before he can retort Dad says "Mr. Heartfilia if you came here just to break off the engagement then you need to leave."

Mr. Heartfilia snorts and turns to Dad. "I am not leaving unless I take my daughter with me. She is supposed to marry Sting Eucliffe not that worthless waste of space who has his arm wrapped around her."

Dad starts growling and Mom tells Wendy to go call the cops before turning and putting a hand on Dad's shoulder and saying "You think you can waltz up in here insult our son, refuse to leave our property and break off an engagement you have no say in? You sir need to leave before something bad happens."

Mr. Heartfilia's turns crimson and as if on cue red and blue lights flash outside and Wendy runs from the kitchen and opens the front door to reveal three figures. When they enter I see Uncle Metalicana and two uniforms.

Uncle Metalicana points to Mr. Heartfilia and says "Remove him from the premises." The two uniforms step forward and each take an arm directing Mr. Heartfilia outside.

Meanwhile Uncle Metalicana turns to us with an eyebrow raised and Dad says "He tried to break off the engagement then refused to leave after we asked him to."

He nods and says "Don't I'll take care of it." I turn around and look out the window to see Mr. Heartfilia being roughly guided out past the gates.

A few hours later after statements were taken and Uncle put two cops on lookout duty everyone is finally able to go to bed. After everyone goes up stairs I stretch out on the couch not really doing anything but also unable to sleep.

Luce eventually comes down and climbs in next to me but I can tell she has something swimming around in her head so I say "What are you thinking about?"

She sighs and leans her head against my chest. "I was thinking about if it was a good idea to draw you and your family into this mess. I love you Natsu but it's because of me you were. It's because of me you have to deal with all this drama."

I hug her tight and rub her back in small circles. "Luce it's because of you I learned to love and as for all of this drama don't worry we'll come out on top. I love you my falling star and I'll never let anything happen to you again. I would gladly do what I did a thousand times over then let Sting or anyone hurt you again."

Grabbing her chin I tilt her head up until I'm looking into her eyes before saying softly. "You are your own person and I will do anything to protect that." She gives me a small smile and lays her head back on my chest before falling asleep, myself not far behind.

Three days later we're sitting in the courtroom listening as Mr. Ivan, Sting's attorney gives his closing argument. I tune in just in enough time to hear "And that ladies and gentlemen of the jury is why my client brought a knife to a fist fight."

As he sits back down in his seat my lips twitch in the beginnings of a smirk because that sentence alone just lost him the case seeing as both Gildarts and Macao are part of the jury and everyone they teach knows that the masters consider it cheating if you bring a knife to a fist fight.

Then the judge says "Court is in recess while the jury deliberates." As I roll out of the courtroom Mira hales Luce and I over saying "We're gonna go hang out at Half Baked wanna come with?"

Luce nods and I grin. "Sure Mira." She smiles back and looks around the lobby. "We're just waiting on Erza and Jellal."

"I still can't believe they finally got together."

"Well you better believe it, he's been head over heels for her since middle school." I turn at the sound of the voice to see Metalhead walking up but before I can reply Mira turns on him.

"If you don't ask Levy out before graduation I will personally melt every piercing on your face."

Metalhead shivers at the demonic look in Mira's eyes and holds his hands up in front of him. "Ok, ok I'll ask the shrimp."

"Ask the shrimp what?" He turns around to said bookworm and says "If you want to go to Half Baked with me sometime."

Levy raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms over her chest. "As in a date?" He nods and she smiles saying "I would love to."

Mira pulls a small black book out of her purse and crosses something off in it singing "Another one down, Another one down, Another one bites the dust." I shake my head in amusement and Luce says "If it's ok with you guys I'm gonna start heading over to the shop."

I smile and roll after her saying "Wait up I'll come with you."

The walk to the shop is spent in a comfortable silence and when we get to the bake shop Luce grabs the door while I roll in.

Emmy walks out of the back carrying a large tray of brownies and I say "Hey Emmy do you have any of that spicy fudge I had the last time I was here?"

She sets the tray of brownies down on the counter and throws a thumb over her shoulder. "I just put a new batch in the fridge to set but it won't be ready for about an hour."

I nod and roll over to a table while Luce orders a coffee and a hot chocolate. When she sets the hot chocolate in front of me I pull a small jar of chili flakes out of the pouch tied my wheelchair and pour a few in.

Luce scrunches her nose and says "I don't understand how you could ruin hot chocolate by putting chili flakes in it."

I grin as I look at her. "Chili flakes improve it, it doesn't ruin it." She just shakes her head and drinks her coffee.

Ten minutes later our friends are walking in and placing their orders before sitting around us. When Lisanna sits down she says to no one in particular "How long do you think it'll take to come back with a verdict?"

Luce looks at the Strauss sibling and says "It depends on how fast they can reach a unanimous decision."

Lisanna nods and goes back to her drink while I look around the shop and when my eyes land on the pool table a grin spreads across my face. "Oi Ice dick feel like going a few rounds?"

He follows my gaze and smirks. "Hell yea Flame brain when was the last time I kicked your ass at pool?" He stands but as we make our way over to the pool table Emmy blocks our path while she scowls.

"No Natsu I banned you and friends from using the pool table until after graduation remember?"

I scratch the back of my head as a sheepish grin spreads across my face. "Oh yea I forgot about that." She facepalms and points at the front door.

"There's still a billiard stuck in the telephone pole from the last time you guys played." My grin goes from sheepish to mischievous at the memory and Luce says "How did you guys manage to do that?"

Ice dick walks over and grabs one of the cue sticks saying "Flame Breath over there wanted to play baseball."

I scowl and cross my arms. "For the last time Elfman was the one who said it couldn't be done so I proved him wrong."

Emmy walks around the pool table and grabs the cue stick from Ice dick. "Even so no pool until after you graduate." I huff and roll back to the table.

An hour later we say goodbye and head home for the night. When we walk in the door Mom and Dad walk out of the kitchen with matching grins.

I start wheeling into the living room to grab a change of clothes as Luce says "Why are you two so happy?" but stop and turn around when Dad says "Capricorn called."

Then he adds "We're to be in court tomorrow morning to hear the verdict." Luce smiles but everyone grows serious when Mom says "Remember the outcome may not be the one you want to hear."

"Still to know that they came back with a verdict so quickly is awesome news." They look at me in surprise before all three smile.

Turning back around I roll into the bathroom to change. When I come back out Mom and Dad have gone up to bed and Luce is lying on the couch. I slide in next to her and wrap my arms around her waist.

We sit there in silence until she says quietly "What do you think the verdict will be?" I squeeze her closer and say "If it works out right he'll be locked away for awhile but if it doesn't.."

I stop not wanting to admit the other possibility but she says sourly "If it doesn't he could very well walk away a free man."

I lay my chin in the crook of her shoulder "Don't worry I won't ever let anything happen to you ever again." She nods only slightly letting sleep pull her under.

The next morning Mom wakes us up and we quickly get ready before leaving for the courthouse. When we get there our friends and Capricorn are waiting out front and when we get into the courtroom Capricorn says "This is it after today you won't have to worry about this anymore."

Luce and I share a look before nodding and moving to our seats. After everyone files in the bailiff says "All rise for the honorable Judge Yajima." and when the judge enters he says "You may be seated."

When the jury enters and is seated the judge says "Foreman has the jury reached a verdict?" The foreman stands and opens a paper in his hands. "Yes we have your honor. We find the defendant, Sting Eucliffe, guilty of attempted murder in the first degree."

Everyone let's out a sigh of relief and the judge says "Sting Eucliffe you are hereby sentenced to twenty five years at the Fiore Criminal Penitentiary. Guards take him away."

The guards step forward to guide him back but as he walks he turns around and spits out "This isn't over Dragneel I will have what's mine just you wait."

The judge bangs his gavel yelling "Bailiff get him out of my courtroom." After Sting is dragged out of court Judge Yajima dismisses us.

As we walk out of the courtroom everyone whoops and hollers at the news and Mom says "Come over and celebrate with us." When we leave the courthouse I make a split decision and say "You guys go on ahead we'll catch up soon." Mom nods and everyone splits up.

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

When everyone else leaves I turn to Natsu and he says "Come on let them party I just want to spend some time with you." Looking at him in confusion he leads the way down the street and several blocks over to a large cathedral looking building.

However when I look at the sign it says 'Magnolia Public Library' after reading the sign I turn to him with an eyebrow raised.

"What are we doing here?" He doesn't answer but instead rolls up the ramp to the front door. When he looks back at where I'm he jerks his head towards the doors. "Come on there's something I want to show you."

I scowl at the nickname but jog to open the door for him, when we step inside my mind is blown away by how many books are in the place.

Book shelves reach from one end of the building to the other and they're so tall you need two rolling ladders to reach the top shelf.

Jerking my attention away from the numerous books I walk over to Natsu at the librarian's counter.

A few minutes later a man walks up from behind the counter and speaks in a monotone. "Can I help you?" Natsu looks at the man in surprise.

"Laxus I thought you got locked up." The man chuckles. "Nah the judge let me off easy with community service."

As they talk I resume my observation of the library from the stone gargoyles in the corners of the ceiling to the grand staircases that lead up to a second floor where more books reside and finally to this Laxus guy.

He has short spiky blond hair, a scar on his right eye, and headphones around his neck; though what really catches my attention is his weird clothing choice. A black long sleeve trench coat, a dark purple shirt, and red slacks.

When I hear Natsu say "Laxus can we get the key?" I turn back to the conversation to see Laxus looking at Natsu with a raised eyebrow. "Will you be able to handle the steps?"

Natsu snorts. "I'm supposed to be out of this thing in two weeks tops so I'll be fine." Laxus and I both scowl and I say "Oh no you don't Grandeeney will skin us both alive if she finds out you're disobeying the doctor's orders."

Laxus points to me and says "Blondie over here is right, your mother is scary when she's pissed."

Natsu huffs but relents and I turn to him. "Can I go look around." He grins "Yea go ahead I'll be up here talking to Laxus."

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

As we watch Luce disappear down a hall the mischief maker next to me speaks up. "You know I'm always there to help you out cuz." I turn back to him and say "Yea I know but after that prank you pulled on Uncle Metalicana I couldn't find you for the life of me."

He chuckles and drops into the chair behind the desk. His response of "Yea lets just say he wasn't so happy about being shot by several tasers at once." peeks my curiosity.

"How did you do it?" He leans forward and props his chin on his hands.

"Easy really I had Gajeel swipe his keys and then one night since he keeps his car out I unlocked the door and planted the tasers to where when someone sat in the seat all five went off at once."

An evil grin spread across my face. "Even though Luce and I already got Dad with a prank for April's fool, want to help me do a late prank?"

He goes to respond but is cut off when Luce says "Natsu I know you're not planning a prank without me."

I turn around and smile. "Of course not, and why do you have so many books?" She sets the books on the counter and says "They all seemed really good."

I sigh and Laxus says "Want them on your card Natsu?" He chuckles when I nod and starts scanning the barcodes to check them out. After he finishes checking out the books we head home for the night.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is short but I'm just getting back into the groove, so it may be a few days before I drop the next chapter for this one. I DO PROMISE THAT IT WON'T BE AS LONG AS IT WAS THIS TIME.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. What happen's next chapter is up to the REVIEWS YOU LEAVE.**


	8. Graduation

**You know. It's been a ride with this story. For only eight chapters a lot sure has happened. I know it took a while for me to get this updated last time and I've already apologized to y'all for that. But for those of you who held on, you deserve this.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Graduation

 **Normal P.O.V.**

The arena is packed with family members as they watch the teenagers, dressed in red and gold robes with the Fairy Tail symbol on their backs, walk across the stage and accept their diplomas.

One family in particular watches with rapt attention as Principle Makarov calls the name of a certain blond. Said blond stands, squares her shoulders and with a smile that shines brighter than the sun, walks up on the stage and accepts her diploma.

When the final diploma is given Makarov turns to the teenagers. "Now listen here you brats any thing that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? Your life isn't something to be wasted. To live your life, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. If all we do is worry about rules, then our lives will never progress. Don't let those blow-hards that say you can't scare you. Follow the path you believe in! 'Cause that's what makes you, you. Now go and live your lives, and never forget the bonds made here, the friendships formed, the lessons learned! And why will you never forget?"

All the students stand and yell, "BECAUSE WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!" and with that they throw their caps as the crowd cheers.

The crowds start pouring out of the arena and a certain group of fairies gather near a set of cars. The first ones to make it are Levy and Gajeel and soon after Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna join them.

Erza, Jellal, Gray, and Juvia show up five minutes after that, but as they wait they wait for the two remaining friends to show up Wendy appears through the crowd.

"Wendy, where are Natsu and Lucy?" Wendy looks at Mira and hands her a note before disappearing back into the crowd.

Mira frowns and Levy asks the question everyone wants to know. "What does it say, Mira?" Mira hands it to Levy and the bookworm reads it aloud.

 _Guys,_

 _Go on ahead to the party, Natsu and I will meet y'all there._

 _Lucy._

They share a look of confusion but the guys shrug and start climbing into cars while the girls follow a minute later.

The missing couple on the other hand are running down the streets, Natsu holding Lucy's hand and pulling her along as they make tracks for a certain cathedral looking building.

"Natsu, what's so important that we have to run?" Lucy yells as she tries not to trip over a jagged piece of concrete.

"You'll see, but we have to get there soon or else we'll miss it." Is the reply to her question.

Finally they stop in front of the library where they were two weeks before. They stop and catch their breath before Natsu pulls Lucy up the steps and through the doors where Laxus tosses him a key.

Natsu slows up a bit but still keeps hold of Lucy as he guides her to the back of the library and towards a door that says _Staff only._

Quickly he unlocks the door to reveal several flights of steps. They step through the door and Lucy stops as she looks up through the stair well.

Her breath catches at the sight of all the landings but she doesn't have much time to really look as Natsu pulls her to the steps.

"Luce, come on, we're gonna miss it if we don't hurry." She looks back towards him and they take off up the steps.

At the top of the steps they stop in front of another door. Natsu opens this one, not needing a key and Lucy walks through it, confusion painting her bright brown eyes.

"Natsu, what are we doing up here?" Natsu puts his hands on her shoulders and turns her around until they're facing the mountains to the west.

He bends down and whispers in her ear, "Just watch." and watch they do as the edge of the sun touches the mountains and the sky shatters in bright pinks, reds and purples.

"Natsu..." Her question dies in her throat instead choosing to watch as the sun sets completely and the sky becomes littered with stars.

Natsu moves and wraps his arms around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder, as their bodies sway in sync to a rhythm unknown to even them.

"I sorta, may have, read your diary one night while you were sleeping, and found out you wanted to see the stars in their brightest. Well, this bell tower is the tallest in the city and from up here you get the greatest view of the stars without leaving town."

She turns around so that she's hugging him. "Thank you, Natsu."

Natsu frowns. "For what? The only thing I did was fall in love with a falling star." She pulls away and smiles a smile that only he ever sees.

"For this, for everything, I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for you." Natsu's frown turns into a soft smile at her words and he leans in.

"My star, I would do anything for you. If I had to go back to that day in the rain, I wouldn't change a thing. I'm so happy to have you in my life. Don't you get it, my star, you are my world. So if anyone has something to be thankful for, it's me. I love you so much, so much more than all the stars in the sky."

And with that he captures her lips with his. Nothing else known to them besides the other, not the stars in the sky, the faintest streaks from the setting sun, or the rising moon. All alone in their own world.

When he pulls away she lays her head on his shoulder and there they stand for a little while longer, enjoying the comfortable silence that comes from being with the one you love.

 **~Three Months Later~**

A flame red Chevy Camaro roars down the road. The windows are tinted, smoke flying from the tires as it speeds.

Flying around another turn the Chevy slows and rolls under a sign that says _Crocus University_. The car parks in between an ice blue mustang and an iron gray Dodge ram.

The doors open and laughter floats out as a pinkette and a blond climb out. The doors on the mustang and the Dodge open as well and two people climb out of each vehicle.

"'Bout time you got here, Salamander. What the hell took you so long?" The pinkette turns his head towards the voice and throws a thumb at the blond.

"Luce took forever getting ready, besides it ain't like we're missing anything."

A huff comes from behind the pinkette and he turns to see Gray leaning against his car, arms crossed, while Juvia clings to his arm like a monkey.

"Leave it to Flame Brain to think he ain't missing anything just because he's got something better he could be doing."

Lucy squeaks and turns blood red when Natsu states, "Hell yea, I mean she is my fiance so why wouldn't I?"

Levy walks around the Dodge and hugs Lucy. "Don't mind them Lu-chan, come on class is about to start." Lucy smiles and the three women start walking towards the building while the men trail behind.

After graduation the six friends were accepted to Crocus University while Erza took a line of work in the military and Jellal attends a college strangely named _The Tower of Heaven University_ for a degree in astronomy.

As for the Strauss siblings. Well Mira decided to stay in Magnolia and took a job as an intern for Makarov, while Elfman has gotten into wrestling, currently he is working up the ranks and becoming known as The Beast. Lisanna on the other hand, was accepted for a once in a lifetime opportunity to travel the world and help in the animal conservation field.

But back to the six friends. While Natsu will still inherit Dragneel corp. when he turns twenty one, Igneel has agreed that having a degree in something is better than nothing so Natsu is going for a degree in pyrotechnics while Lucy is taking writing classes.

Gajeel is going for a degree in artistic metalworking while, his girlfriend, Levy is attending for a degree is ancient scriptures and archaeology.

Gray, in order to compete with Natsu, is taking courses in Ice Architecture, while Juvia plans on becoming an engineer for Fiore Waterworks. The company responsible for controlling the dams and reservoirs in Fiore.

 **XxX**

The dictionary states that coincidence means a striking occurrence of two or more events at one time apparently by mere chance. While fate is something that unavoidably befalls a person.

So was it coincidence or fate that Natsu was walking by when Lucy was pushed out of that car?

Was it coincidence or fate that caused the two to fall in love?

* * *

 **Alright so first things first. STELE DID NOT EDIT THIS. Which is why it probably looks like shit. But this story has gone on long enough and I've dragged y'all through the mud too much to not finish this.**

 **As for why Stele, my most favorite person in the whole wide world, did not edit this. She's a fan of this story, and me being the devil I am decided to make her wait for it to drop. Plus I needed something to do while I wait for her to get on seeing as the time differences between her schedule and mine leave me twiddling my thumbs for a few hours before hand.**

 ***Holds hands up* Not saying that I do twiddle my thumbs. I have too many stories to write to do that but you get my point. And it doesn't help I get up at like six in the morning because of my brother's alarm clock. *Growls* One of these days that thing is gonna go flying out the window.**

 **ugh and I'm rambling.**

 **Back to COF. I may write an epilogue but I want to know what you guys think. Should I write the epilogue or not? Oh, I know, PUT UP A REVIEW. Leave me a review letting me know what you think and we'll see what comes of it.**

 **I think that's all for now, besides review or P.M. if you have any questions.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. Merry Christmas. :D**


	9. Epilogue

**Alright. Y'all have begged, and pleaded with me to bring this to ya. And so I give you your gift. The Epilogue of Coincidence or Fate? The scene y'all have so patiently been waiting for. Your wedding. Have fun.**

* * *

Epilogue

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Cardia Cathedral, the center point of Magnolia. On any normal day priests and worshippers can be found walking the building or in prayer, but on this day none of that is found.

For this is no normal day.

Outside the cathedral, stands hundreds of news reporters, either speaking into a mic while they stare at the camera men with emotionless eyes, or writing things down on paper as they watch the closed doors, waiting for the people inside to come out.

Inside the cathedral, every pew is filled with people, all dressed to the nines. At the end of the aisle, stands a preacher, who looks about thirteen, with gold hair that reaches to her ankles and wearing a long pink dress. In her hair, sits a pair of white wings.

To her right, four women stand in dresses of brilliant gold silk that accentuates the curves of their breasts, and flows down to touch the glittering gold heels they wear on their feet. On the bodice of each dress, small gems decorate the surface, making them shimmer in the light.

On her left, stand five men. Their tuxes are finely tailored to fit in just the right ways. Each man wears a red dress shirt beneath their black suit jackets, though only one wears a scarlet red pocket square to accent the color of his shirt.

The fifth man, a pinkette, stands there, shifting on the balls of his feet, looking like he's about to bolt. But before he can, the doors at the other end of the aisle open and a golden-haired goddess steps through, or so he'll say later when you ask him.

The blonde wears a gorgeous white dress, that has a sweetheart neckline. The dress fits tight on her curves but not to uncomfortable lengths. The trim of her dress is weighed down by pearls sewn in intricate designs, that shine like stars under the lighting. A small tiara on the crown of her head finishes off the look.

But, it's not the woman's dress that catches the people's attention, though undoubtedly beautiful, it doesn't match the brilliance of the smile she carries.

Behind her, a young girl that looks about fifteen with blue hair, carries the train. The blonde stops in front of the altar next to the pinkette, while the girl moves to sit in the pews.

Then, the preacher begins.

"We are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia. Now, they have written their own vows, so let them speak."

Mavis nods to Natsu and he grabs Lucy's hands before staring into her chocolate eyes.

"You are my sun, my moon, my stars. Everything you are gives me reason to live, and with that, I couldn't live a day without you by my side. Your smile alone lights up my world everytime I lay my eyes on you. You are my falling star, and as your husband I will do everything in my power to see you the happiest you can be."

His vows are short but they get the point across at how serious he is, while Lucy's gaze is locked on his onyx eyes.

"You have been there for me since the beginning; you opened my eyes to see that there was much more to be found then just my past and what I had been through. Who needs a prince, when I have a dragon to always be there to catch me when I fall? To protect me from danger and to always be by my side? So, as your wife, I will stay by your side, just as you have stayed by mine. Through thick and thin."

Not a dry eye is seen in the cathedral at the heartfelt words spoken by Natsu and Lucy.

"Exchange the rings."

Natsu places her ring on her hand and she repeats the action before Mavis states, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

 **XxX**

Later that day, Lucy and Natsu are standing outside the reception hall, hand in hand, listening to the booming music coming from behind the closed doors. It is loud enough that they can feel the bass thumping from under their feet and reverberating throughout their bodies. Natsu squeezes Lucy's hand in reassurance to the slight nervousness he can detect from her.

"Don't be nervous," he murmurs in her ear. "There's only a couple hundred people in there."

Lucy chokes on a laugh.

"That is not helping," she says. Natsu grins a cheesy smile at her.

"Come on, Luce, don't you wanna show off your new dress to all our friends?"

"No."

"Liar," he accuses her, poking her cheek lightly to get her attention. When she meets his gaze, his dark eyes are serious. "We already got through the hard part," he gently tucks a loose strand of her golden hair behind her ear, then cups her face in his hand. "Now, all we have to do is have fun!"

"Yeah, but-"

"Lucy Dragneel," he says, using her new title for the first time. She blushes crimson. "Shut up." Then he winks, to let her know that he's teasing and not just being a jerk.

She rolls her eyes, not finding him to be as humorous as she might at other times. She was a nervous mess before the wedding, too, but that was somewhat easier. She already knew she loved Natsu and wanted to marry him, but now she has to go into a room, mostly full of people that she doesn't know personally, or not very well. She has come a long way in overcoming her anxieties and self-doubt since she fell, literally, into Natsu's life. But she still has her moments.

Natsu leans down and presses a kiss to her cheek before returning his hand to hers and giving it another squeeze.

"You know I'll be right here the entire time, just as I have been since you fell into my life."

She nearly laughs at his words because they are so similar to what she had just been thinking. But, she doesn't. She needs to be brave now. She's a Dragneel, after all!

She glances back up at him with a small smile, takes a deep breath, then nods to the two doormen standing at attention. They nod in reply and pull open the doors for the couple to enter.

The doors open up to reveal an extravagantly decorated room, with high, domed ceiling, from which a massive chandelier hangs, shining brilliant light down upon them. The walls are an off white, almost ivory, with pearl-like stones trailing down every few feet that glint off the glow from the lights overhead.

The floors are a smooth, creamy white wood, with some grayish tints throughout. Several tables are spaced out along the periphery of the room, with golden tablecloths with glittering ends that shimmer slightly when the light reflects off of them. There is nothing sitting on these, except for a small bouquet of three yellow roses each that offers a simple yet tasteful centerpiece.

Beyond them, a small stage has been set up, where a band plays soft music for the waiting guests.

Thus far, no one has noticed the couple's entrance, which is fine by Lucy. She is not anxious to have hundreds of eyes fixated on hers. There is only one set of eyes that she wants to see…

Taking a few more steps inside, Natsu whispers something to a guy Lucy doesn't know. He looks important, though, finely dressed in a navy suit with an earpiece in one ear and at least two cell phones that she can see. Also, despite the dimly lit room, the man wears dark sunglasses. Even though she can't see his eyes, she can tell that his expression is stoically calm as he nods at whatever Natsu has said. Lucy frowns.

"What did you just say to him?" She asks upon his return. He just winks and leads her farther into the room.

"Attention guests!"

Lucy flips her head around to see Mr. Stoic standing near the stage, next to the DJ. Lucy feels suspicion start to seep into her as she turns a glare on Natsu, who keeps his eyes fixed on the DJ, smirk firmly in place.

Once he has the attention of the waiting guests, the DJ continues.

"I know you're all anxiously awaiting the arrival of the new couple," he says.

"And the arrival of some more booze!" A woman calls from somewhere in the crowd. Lucy frowns over to see her lifting up a near-empty beer glass. She is dressed in designer jeans but only wears a bra to cover her chest.

"Do we know that woman?" Lucy asks, gesturing at the scantily clad woman. Natsu follows her gaze and then chuckles.

"Oh, that's Cana. I forgot that I invited her." He quirks Lucy a grin. Lucy frowns, as she can't seem to recall the woman, but lets the comment go while the DJ starts speaking again.

"Uh, yeah," the DJ agrees to the woman's comment. "Anyway! I'm here to inform you that the wait is finally over!"

Dread starts to crawl up Lucy's skin and she tries to turn and make a break for it, but Natsu stops her with a hand on her arm, lightly tugging her forward toward the stage.

"The new couple have arrived!" The DJ sweeps his free hand toward them and a spotlight appears. It's all Lucy can do not to bash Natsu upside the head and bolt when all those eyes land on them. "Introducing: Mr. and Mrs. Natsu Dragneel!"

Cheers and clapping ensue from the crowd, which parts to let them through to the stage. Everyone smiles as they pass by, some clap Natsu on the shoulder, or squeeze Lucy's hand in reassurance.

When they get to the dancefloor area just in front of the stage, which has since been cleared of all guests, the cheering crowd finally dies down.

"Natsu and Lucy would like you to watch as they share in their first dance as husband and wife." The DJ concludes this statement with a gallant bow before making his exit to go take a seat.

 _No, Lucy does not want everyone watching her dance like a fool!_ She thinks. Natsu must guess her thoughts because he chuckles under his breath as he pulls her into his arms, both hands resting on the small of her back, holding her close. She flushes as the heat of his gaze sends her blood boiling.

"Don't worry," he says. "I won't let my star fall again."

A slow smile spreads across her lips at the sweet encouragement, and she feels herself nodding. The band shifts into a new song and Natsu and Lucy begin to dance to the rhythm. This isn't the first time the two have danced together, but somehow it feels different today. She didn't think it would feel any different being married—after all, she was already living with him, what else could change?—but already she could _feel_ the difference in her very being. She felt more alive than ever.

"See? It's not so bad," he comments, grinning down at her.

"Yeah, you're right," she agrees reluctantly. "But you'll pay for that later, Natsu Dragneel!" She hisses, jabbing a finger into his chest. He laughs.

"What? It's a rite of passage! Or, something. The first dance always belongs to the newlywed couple."

"I wouldn't know," she says quietly. "I've never been to a wedding."

Shock flits across Natsu's face.

"Really?"

She nods. "But even if I had," she leans close to whisper in his ear, "I'm still certain mine would be the best of them all."

She feels rather than sees his smile as his lips are on her neck.

"Yeah?" He asks. She nods.

"Best ever,"

"Ever ever?" He presses. She rolls her eyes.

"Ever ever,"

"Ever ever _ever_?" He asks, emphasising the last word. She giggles.

"You're weird,"

"You're weird!" He counters, then gives her a chaste kiss to the lips. "I love you, Lucy Dragneel."

The title is still new to her, but she likes it. She grins up at him, then rests her head on his chest as more couples join them on the dance floor.

"I love you, too." And she does.

As Lucy and Natsu head off the dance floor, someone calls out from amongst the crowd.

"Let's cut the cake!"

Lucy glances over to see Erza waving a particularly gruesome-looking cake knife, beckoning the couple over with the menacing tool. They exchange an amused glance before walking over to uniformed woman.

The three-tiered cake is exquisite, yet simple. A cream-white frosting covers each circular tier, and small pearls round the edges, while the sides hold a delicate, golden lily pattern.

Lucy takes the knife from Erza, and Natsu gently wraps his fingers around hers on the handle. They slice into the bottom tier, then carefully lay the piece on a plate. Cheers erupt from the crowd as Natsu passes the slice to his bride. The blonde furrows her brows at the knowing smirk on his face, and hesitantly reaches for the cake.

Before Lucy can take a bite out of the beautifully decorated cake, Natsu brings the plate up and smashes it into her face, much to the amusement of their gathered friends and family. Lucy is so stunned, that for a moment, she can't even react.

"What was that for?" She hisses in annoyance. Her husband grins down at her triumphantly.

"It's tradition, Luce," he shrugs, unconcerned. Lucy thinks very carefully for a moment. She doesn't have any personal experience with weddings, but that doesn't mean that she isn't a fast learner.

With a look of feigned chagrin, Lucy takes a hand and swipes at the mess on her face with slow, precise movements. Natsu is still smirking at her, unbeknownst to him what she has planning.

"Is that so?" She deadpans. He nods eagerly, as if this knowledge will appease his new wife.

 _I'll show him._

Once a good portion of the cake has been wiped clean from her face, Lucy licks her lips, still wearing that vexed expression. Just as the realization of what she has planned flits across his face, Lucy slams her cake-coated hand into his stunned face.

"Okay, that was fun," she admits, giggling at the betrayed look on his face. "What? You didn't think I was capable of revenge?" She smirks. He rolls his eyes heavenward.

"No, I know you're evil incarnate," he replies seriously. "I've seen the pranks you come up with. I just didn't think you'd be so cruel to your _husband_." She rolls her eyes at the emphasized word, and the pitiful look on his face.

"So, are we going to get some cake over here?" Erza asks impatiently. When Lucy glances in her direction, she sees the redhead has somehow gotten ahold of another terrifying kitchen tool, pointing it in their direction with an accusatory gleam in her eyes.

Lucy grins sheepishly, while Natsu simply shrugs, licking the cake off his face and giving a nod of approval. Then, with another evil smirk, he leans forward and licks the leftover frosting from her cheek, causing a dark pink blush to spread across them.

"Tasty," he winks.

Lucy rolls her eyes and snorts a laugh, and the two step out of the way so Erza can cut more slices to hand out to the rest of the guests.

By the time the guests are all filing out of the building, Lucy is utterly exhausted from the eventful day. Also, her feet are killing her.

Natsu chuckles when she slides her feet out of the delicate heels and lets them drop unceremoniously to the floor. She shrugs by way of response, and he holds his arms out for her, a questioning look in his eyes. When she nods in affirmation, Natsu leans down to scoop her into his arms, and carry her effortlessly out of the building.

"So, how was your first wedding experience?" Natsu inquires as he continues to walk down the path leading to their waiting vehicle—a sleek, black limo with the words "Just Married" written on a small banner that hangs from the back bumper. Lucy thought this was cheesy, but Natsu insisted, so she eventually gave in to his wishes. She is secretly glad, now, because now everyone will know that she, Lucy Heartfilia, is now a married woman; Lucy Dragneel.

"Well…" she thinks for a long moment. "The next time I get married, I think I'll have wine instead. Champagne is really not appealing." She works to keep a straight face, and hopes Natsu doesn't drop her in his surprise. He turns an offended look on her.

"That's not what I meant!" He exclaims. Lucy can't hold back her smile any longer. She bursts into giggles and wraps her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss there.

"Just kidding," she whispers. "It was perfect."

"Yeah?" His tone hopeful. She nods.

"The best."

* * *

 **y'all are lucky, Stele, my editor is such a big fan of this or it would've never gotten done. She actually wrote part of it. We made a deal I write the ceremony and she write the reception. She always amazes me with her writing so this turned out pretty awesome in my opinion but I'll leave it up to you to decide.**

 **As of now, This story is DONE.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. Merry Christmas**


End file.
